Double Standards
by nicki-gurl
Summary: Ryoma and Atobe were in-love, just not with each other. Amidst their unreciprocated love they turned to one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it turned to something. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being reciprocated?

Rating: T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

Pairings: Royal Pair, Thrill Pair, Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

Warning: This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This chapter is fairly safe. No real adult contents tp be worried about.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Chapter One: Echizen Ryoma and Atobe Keigo**

Sometimes he asked some celestial beings why he had to feel the way he did. He knew he was withdrawn, anti-social, and he had cocky disposition. He knew he tended to be on the blunt side more often than not but as far as he knew he was only stating facts the way he observed them. He might have a large ego but he could always back it up. He was already cursed with an idiotic father; it was one irksome trade. So why, in all heavens, was this happening to him?

_Have I angered some divine being? Why couldn't I just endure bullying or something else other than this?_

Echizen Ryoma looked up again to see the perpetually plastered smile of his sempai as he was, once again, assigned to do stretching with one Fuji Syuusuke. The other was raising his left leg as far as it would go without hurting the younger boy. Ryoma bore the gentle feel of his leg muscles being stretched and instead focused on trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading throughout his body.

"Does this hurt Echizen?"

"Che," was the only reply the younger boy gave and Fuji flashed him his smile again, continuing his ministration. He kneaded the flesh that was exposed to him, relaxing the muscles at the same time working it out. Ryoma bit his tongue to keep the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Fuji placed his left leg back on the floor and did the same thing to the other leg. Ryoma could count himself lucky Fuji had woken up earlier and had done his stretching so he didn't have to return the favor. When that was done Fuji stood up from their position in the floor and offered his hand to the younger boy. Ryoma took it without a word and he secretly savored the feeling of the soft hand in his grasp.

"Mind letting go of my hand now Echizen?" Fuji asked, still smiling. "Not that it doesn't feel good but coach Ryuzaki is calling us to assemble now."

Ryoma quickly let go of the hand and pulled his cap lower, trying to hide the tell-tale blush that was forming in his cheeks. He was saved from trying to make a comeback when Kikumaru Eiji chose to indulge his craving for a glomp-spree.

"Ochibi!"

Ryoma tried prying the arms that was slowly but surely choking him to death. The red head's ever reliable doubles partner came to the rescue, and Oishi Shuichirou pried the arms off the dangerously low oxygenized tennis player.

"Eiji! Please be careful," Oishi admonished his partner, while fussing after Ryoma. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? We could request an oxygen tank from the local health center if you can't properly breathe. I'm sure…"

"I'm okay Oishi-sempai," Ryoma gasped in between breathes. "We should go over sensei now."

So they walked to the assembly area where Ryuzaki-sensei started to explain the mechanics of the event. A race of some sort, testing the progress of their training for the Kantou Takai finals against Rikkaidai. Ryoma itched to find out how much the training had helped him improve. He was not going to lose to Sanada. Again.

But thoughts of his bitter defeat were driven away from his mind when he felt a certain tensai once again in his immediate vicinity. He tried ignoring the presence but he knew he was fighting a loosing battle. He had been ever since they resided under one roof for the training. At least back in Tokyo he had to deal with this… problem only during practice. Although even that was enough for his mind and body to react in overdrive. But here in Karuizawa they were in constant proximity 24/7, and even though he tried to keep himself from doing it he found it irresistible not to seek the presence of the smiling teen.

Ryoma was always honest to himself, and even though he tried to ignore what he was feeling he had already admitted that the feelings existed. He just didn't know how to go about them as of now. He could have just easily confessed to the older teen but there was one thing that was keeping him from doing it.

"Saa… let's not get careless here, Echizen."

That was right. Even apart Ryoma could never make any move to his sempai. And that was because of one Tezuka Kunimitsu.

***************************

When he got the call he felt elated and then irritated. In as much as he wanted to pretend the phone call was meant for him he knew it wasn't. Tezuka would never waste his time and money for unnecessary calls if he could help it. No, the Seigaku captain would only bother when it came to his team, the pillar he was molding and specially his precious _someone_.

Atobe Keigo allowed himself to be led out of the bus along with his team with his trusty butler and maid in tow. He knew the place Seigaku were staying at would not be at par to what he deemed his level. At least he could pretend he was somewhere nice and not in the dingy property catering to the request of his secret love.

He flipped his hair just for the sake of it and sneered down at the dismal place. He was tempted to just ask them all to board the bus again and have the practice matches take place at his cottage. Yes, his cottage. One of the many his family owned.

He noted with amusement that he was not the only one to abhor the place. Mukahi and Ootori were fidgeting at the presence of the frogs and Oshitari was looking at the area with incredulous eyes. But he had a promise to fulfill, and even if he knew it was futile for his quest of the return of his affection he was still Atobe Keigo and an Atobe never backs down from his word.

He allowed Seigaku's coach and Oishi to explain to everyone the rules in the practice matches. Every match up was completely by chance except one, and he had made sure it would be so. He was just thankful that Tezuka had asked a hand for the brat. At least he could be objective about him. But he did not like the implication that he knew and trusted their team's tensai enough to leave him be with his abilities.

Nevertheless he knew in the back of his mind that it was just like that. Tezuka knew him well enough. After all, Fuji Syuusuke has always been whispered as Tezuka's special someone and vice-versa.

He tried to watch the practice matches with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. He was not particularly thrilled with the task at hand. He wanted to fight Tezuka, feel the rush of exchanging strokes after strokes to the Seigaku captain, to see him hitched breathlessly as he perform flawlessly at the court. His muscles straining, his body arched…

He noted with displeasure Fuji's win against Oshitari. He commended Seigaku's resident tensai for beating their Hyotei's own but it was still with ill feeling. He just could not help it. He glanced pass the smiling teen over to the outside of the court to observe the boy he would be facing later on. His brows furrowed as he tried to read the freshman. Then something clicked in his mind and he emitted an empathic smile he made sure no one would see.

Echizen Ryoma was in love with Fuji Syuusuke.

He wanted to laugh out loud at the situation so much like his own. He could have but he wanted to avoid the questioning looks he would get if he succumbed to the temptation. It was rather hilarious, really, this arrangement. He was the king of Hyotei; he could have anything he wanted. But the one person he wanted the most was outside his reach.

He knew Echizen was just like him in more ways than other. They were both cocky, both full of pride. They have humongous egos and they both hate to loose. But it seems like they would need to concede defeat in the hands of the two most tagged players of Seigaku.

***************************

"Echizen would serve first in this game. Ore-sama decrees so!"

Oishi looked cornered from the umpire's seat. Ryoma threw a smirk at the direction of Hyotei's captain and decided to help out Oishi from his predicament.

"It doesn't really matter to me," he said, taking a ball from his pocket and proceeding to the baseline for his service game.

"Ore-sama will find out for himself today if you're at Tezuka's level yet," Atobe announced.

"Che," was all the reply he got and the younger boy proceeded to deliver his famous twist serve.

The match continued each trying to prove a point; Atobe that Ryoma was far from the level of tennis Tezuka was confident the younger boy was capable, Ryoma that Atobe was completely wrong with his assessment. They have never really had an opportunity to talk to one another before, so their level of interaction was very minimal. All they knew about each other was second hand informations, observations at best.

But in this match Ryoma was surprised to admit he had enjoyed playing the diva. Atobe felt reluctant admiration for the tenacity and perseverance of the brat. As the last move was made and Ryoma tied their game at six games apiece he grudgingly admitted to himself he could be a force to be reckoned with. But he never said it out loud.

"Handshake?"

Atobe looked down at the smirking young boy and he felt amusement bubble inside of him. However it scared him to think, and he was sure the brat would be horrified if he verbally intone his observations, how they were really so much alike in a different way.

"I'll save the handshake in the future," Atobe declared regally. "Prepare to be beaten by then."

Oishi, who called the match, rushed to Ryoma's side as soon as Atobe turned and started his way out of the courts. He fussed over the situation of his wrist and Ryoma had to assure him over and over again that he was okay and that his wrists were fine. After checking it for himself Oishi finally felt satisfied and exited the court with him. Ryoma was in deep thoughts about his progress and the rush he felt playing Atobe that he didn't notice his companion had moved beside Fuji and started a conversation with the tensai. He did notice when they started talking about him.

"There is a definite improvement in Echizen's game," Oishi said enthusiastically. "This is so great. Wait till I email Tezuka."

"Saa… he will know by tonight," Fuji murmured.

"How is that nya?" Eiji asked, glomping his doubles partner suddenly.

"Hmn… Tezuka always calls this day, just to check things out," the tensai smilingly replied.

Eiji let go of his doubles partner and glomped his best friend. "Waah! Buchou calls you regularly? Even Oishi gets only emails form him. Nya, what do you talk about?

Fuji pried Eiji's arms from with relatively ease before answering. "Just stuffs. He talks about his rehab and I talked about what has been happening here."

"Is that all?" the red head asked suspiciously. "Maybe you guys are having… what was that Oishi I read in the magazine my sister bought the other day? Oh, I remember! Phone sex, nya!"

Everyone in the vicinity unfortunate enough to hear the loud declaration, and with Eiji it means everyone in the five kilometers radius, looked over their small group with different reactions. There were looks of disbeliefs, amusements, and scowls thrown in their way. But two people who were near enough to hear the whole conversation refused to allow their initial reflex to turn and follow suit with the rest at looking huddled group. Because if they did others might notice an entirely different reaction that only the two of them sported.

A look of hurt.

Atobe moved from his position decided to wander on the ground. It might do him good to slam it out for a minute or two, just to get those images from his mind. As he walked in the relative wilderness his mind skimmed over his predicament. It was really no use to pin after someone he always knew would never return his feelings. Even kings could admit defeat when it was staring them face to face.

Ryoma escaped the vicinity of the courts under the ruckus his hyperactive sempai had caused. He wandered around aimlessly, trying to clear his mind. What he wouldn't do to drive away this feeling he was experiencing. He always knew he was a lost cause in his quest for the reciprocal of his affection, never mind that he hadn't actually made a very evident move. He was ready to give up on it. There was no other way around.

"Maybe its time to let him go…"

Ryoma and Atobe were woken up from their contemplation when they realized they had said their thoughts out loud. Simultaneously. Ryoma looked up to gaze at the dark blue eyes of the proud king of Hyotei, noting that it seemed dull compare to the azure ones of Fuji-sempai. Atobe gazed down at the next generation pillar of Seigaku and decided those dark orbs didn't seem to even hold a candle to Tezuka's pair, specially when the older one's gaze were intense and concentrated.

Both just stood there for minutes, it seemed like hours, just staring at one another. The rest of the world was driven from their thoughts as they gazed at each other's eyes with so much intensity and calculating. This was their way of communicating, their means of telling their own story. No words were needed to be exchanged and the mere non-verbal exchange was enough to gain an empathizer in one another.

"You and Tezuka-buchou…"

"You and Fuji…"

They didn't know what happened after that. Neither knew who the initiator was and who was the initiated. One second they were staring at each others eyes and the next thing they knew the distance between them closed to almost non-existent, their lips locked. Ryoma hands found themselves encircled around the taller teen's shoulders, pulling him closer while he played with the soft purplish locks. Atobe hands weren't idle themselves as his right hand would its way to the younger boy's waist while the other clamped itself at his nape, guiding him to make the kiss more passionate.

The kiss was all about passion and hunger and craving. It was neither sweet nor gentle. It was a flurry of lips and tongues tangling with one another to release the passion they had bottled inside of them. There was no gentleness, just a quest of relief. Neither heeded the fact that this would more likely bruise their lips. It was pure animalistic instinct.

Neither of them knew what else could have transpired if they were left in their own faculties. But they were never alone, their teammates just a distance away. Maybe it was lucky of them they had decided to walk inside the beginning of the tame forest, or else their teammates would be having an eyeful of their impromptu make-out session. But an insistent call from one of the Hyotei player, both of them were in no way coherent enough to determine just who called, brought them out the moment they have weaved between them.

"Atobe…"

Atobe straightened and disentangled himself from the younger boy. He tried to retain some semblance of order in his appearance and he heard Ryoma chuckled.

"What is funny brat?"

Ryoma just smirked and proceeded to wipe the saliva that dripped at the corner of the diva's mouth, a souvenir from their heated kiss. Atobe smirked back and tried to arrange the shirt of the younger boy he had unknowingly almost taken off the lithe form. They gave each other a thorough once-over before focusing their attention to one another again.

"This remains our secret monkey king."

"Ore-sama is not chatterbox. Be awed by Ore-sama's prowess, for he has honored you with a taste of Ore-sama himself."

"Shut up monkey king. It's the other way around."

They gaze at each others' eyes and they let out a small chuckle simultaneously. The calling become more insistent and they both sighed, again simultaneously. They started walking back to the group, both thinking about what has just transpired. They still understood little of what prompted them to do it. But one this was for sure. Their relationship has just taken an interesting detour, one that they do not know the end.

TBC…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Whew! The first chapter is finally out. This story is by far not my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction but it's the first one I'm posting. I'm almost finished with this, but things could still change depending on the reviews and suggestions. Expect at least a bi-monthly update; if I have more time maybe even weekly.

Please review so that I know what I might be doing wrong and help me better this story. I would like to also ask you what pairings I should end it with. Should I go with the Royal-Perfect pairings or Thrill-Imperial pairings? You decide people!

Until the next chapter….

nicki-gurl


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being reciprocated?

Rating: T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

Pairings: Royal Pair, Thrill Pair, Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

Warning: This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. This chapter is safe, so don't worry.

AN: Thank You! Thank you so much to all the people who read the story. The support is really inspiring me more to continue all my ideas for the future chapters of this story and future works that I might post soon.

**Crassreine: **Thank you for the lovely review. I always believe that receiving a review from you is an honor to every aspiring Royal pair author. You're such a great writer I even printed your works so that I can read it whenever I want to, which is like always.

I try to keep this as realistic as possible and hopefully adhere to the original flow of the anime, since the events coincided during the original anime series. I will be resolving the official paring soon but I won't say anything yet. I'm almost finished with this and it could still go both ways. I always find the royal pair very interesting because Atobe and Ryoma are so much alike and yet so very different. The chemistry between them has always been evident since their first meeting. But the thrill is also very close to my heart.

**dani: **Its okay not to have any preference as of yet. And hopefully this chapter would give you another angle of the story. Thank you for the review. I am also a very huge Ryoma fan. I can't seem to write anything without making Ryoma the center protagonist. I am also a fan of both the royal pair and the thrill pair.

**ichi nichi: **Thanks. I try to create as interesting stories as I can. The plot actually just came up one day. It's just too good a chance to write about these characters to pass.

**bru: **You don't like thrill-imperial pairs? It's okay for me. But the pairing is still undecided, and it is still very early to tell. And I actually I have thought the possibility of an OT4 or OT5. Maybe…

**fractured sun: **Thank you for liking the start. I thought the first chapter would be too much sappy and people might not really appreciate it but I am so happy that it is not the case. I am glad you love this pairing because there is too few who does.

**kay54: **I am so glad you love it. Almost everyone are pitting for the royal pair, ne? Thanks for adding the story in your alert list.

**Ginchou Kidan: **Hey there friend! You are still as biased about me as before… Hehehe. I know you are not a big fan of imperial or perfect pairs… and we are still totally in sync because we both love Ryoma!!! Thanks for taking the time to review.

**wackylou: **Sorry, but I'm going with the every-other-week updates. I realized a weekly is not feasible since I am taking my masteral studies at the moment. But thank you for loving the story. There is nothing greater than the appreciation of the readers to compensate for the efforts of writers.

**kat: **Thank you. I try to be as unique as possible, which is really hard when you are amidst many of Prince of Tennis fanfiction writers.

**animehpgurl: **Thanks!

**Kuroi and Shiroi: **Yes, the Royal pairing is so wonderful. They totally suit each other. So perfect in the midst of their imperfection. Thank you and I would like to say your royal oneshots are also great. I am so happy more people are writing about these two.

**hyperdude: **I know the summary kind of assured a Royal Pair. And the first chapter is royal pair centric of some sort, but the next chapter might bring about a new side of the whole plot. I know it's really hard to find Royal pair stories. I really hope there will be more in the future. And Atobe and Ryoma are sooo much alike in sooo many different ways that their chemistry is just so imperfectly perfect!

**luckystar03: **Actually, Sanada will make an appearance. Ryoma will be fighting him soon for the Kantou finals. And he will make other appearance in the future so watch out.

**just a girl: **I think out of all Prince of Tennis character these two are amongst the most passionate when it comes to what they feel. And yes, Atobe and Ryoma are just sooo hot together!

**1xmocha: **Thank you for the review, goddess of OT5! I started my PoT fanfiction fandom with your stories. And soon the OT5 will be complete when Sanada makes his grand entrance.

**12nothings: **I'm happy you like it. I am a huge Ryoma fan and I love various paring with him. If you look up my profile I have posted some of stories I will be uploading as soon as they are near completion. I have a pillar pair story there so watch out for you request. Thanks for being my first reviewer!

This chapter is focused more on the side of the other protagonists, meaning Tezuka and Fuji. There's not much royal pair here, and the real feelings of the two Seigaku regulars are to be revealed. I hope you enjoy it!

­

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Fuji noted as the absence of the two fairly early in their departure. He actually noticed Ryoma slipped away from the group and by watching the young tennis prodigy from the corner of his eyes he observed that Atobe had also disappeared. He felt his lips tugging in a knowing smile, but the others around him failed to distinguish it from the smiles he plastered in his face virtually everytime.

He could still hear Eiji ragging about the fact that Fuji was trying to avoid the subject at hand while Oishi was still trying, unsuccessfully obviously, to placate the hyperactive teen and steer him away from the embarrassing and private subject he wanted to divulge. His eyes, although to others it might seemed closed, followed the retreating back of the youngest regular member until he disappeared from his line of vision. When he couldn't see him anymore he turned back to his best friend and decided to dispel the subject.

"Saa... he just ask about our progress when he calls," Fuji explained. "He said my number was the easiest to remember that was why he tends to call me rather than Oishi. And he has more to say to Oishi so he just emails him."

Eiji looked dubious at the explanation at first and then decided to accept it in the end. He glomped Fuji once again, before proceeding to hand himself to his doubles partner. Oishi was used to it now he already knew how to shift his body so that Eiji would have a satisfactory glomp post at the same time the fukubuchou would not be denied the much needed air.

"Nya, I thought Fuji might be having a relationship with buchou! I mean, they were always pretty close and I thought they were already together, nya!"

Fuji chuckled at the comment, not because it was false but because it was true… partly.

He could not deny the captain had his fair share of allure that could easily catch the ever elusive eyes of one Fuji Syuusuke. Tezuka Kunimitsu was one hell of a presence wherever he stood, may it be in a tennis court, in a classroom or a simple alley. Not to feel the pull of the Seigaku buchou is like saying Horio could make shots that are immune to the ever famous Tezuka Zone. Meaning it was impossible.

And so Fuji proved to the world he was also a mere mortal. For the first time he let himself feel, and succumb to those feelings. Tezuka Kunimitsu was Fuji's first in many ways.

Tezuka was the first to approach him not because of his looks or the whispers of him being a tensai. He walked towards the smiling teen with his serious demeanor and demanded him to be serious. He was then the first one to see through the illusion he had weaved around himself. He was the first person to simultaneously refrain from underestimating him and overestimating him. He was his first real friend, not really like the friendship he shared with Eiji or the rest of the team. He was the first to make his heart flutter and leave him in complete confusion. He was his first date, first boyfriend, first kiss and first time.

Simply said he was Fuji Syuusuke's first love.

But like all first it had to end sometime to experience a second, a third or maybe even a fourth. They had gotten together during their second year at Seigaku and decided to end it before entering their third year. None of the shared friends and acquaintances really learned the extent of their relationship. They were not people known to disclose their private lives. Although many speculations were circulating, neither of them confirmed or denied the existence and then non-existence of the relationship.

Tezuka still remained an important person to Fuji. No one could drive him away from the special place in his heart reserved for the captain. Even after all the months since their break up Fuji could still feel the butterflies whenever he caught glimpse of the stoic teen. One year is not something you could set aside with a few months' time, not when two people shared an intense feeling between them. Had they decided to continue with what they had before there was really no question of it working. They were like two puzzles that fit together. The Perfect Pair.

Nevertheless none in this world was totally perfect, and even if their relationship seemed close to that point one cannot forget that perfection sometimes means the end, the ultimate completion. And for Fuji completion equals boredom.

So they moved on, each seeking the pleasure of being incomplete with someone. For Fuji he wanted a place where there was more drama, more clash. Someone who could keep up with him and at the same time stand up against him. Someone who would not agree to every single one of his suggestions and fight him tooth and nail for an advantage.

So lately someone has luckily or unlucky, whichever way one put, caught his ambiguous eyes. It was so sudden and so abrupt he did not have a chance to guard himself up. He felt himself drawn to the enigmatic presence and the quiet challenge he seemed to naturally emit. He knew that with this person nothing would come easy for him, and he realized that he was falling for their youngest regular member.

Echizen Ryoma was an enigma to him. He was full of surprises, and he was walking talking, smirking contradictories. He was apathetic and surprisingly involved. He was proud yet humble. He was young yet mature. He was strong, but he was still weak. He takes life for granted yet he approached everyday with so much passion. He was like an open book full of codes that you have to crack in order to see the full message.

He was everything and nothing like Tezuka.

Maybe the initial attraction was due to his resemblance to the older teen, Fuji didn't really know. Echizen looked nothing like the captain, acted nothing like the captain. But when he sees the two of them together he just couldn't help but see the uncanny resemblance between the two, how their mouth would quirk when displeased, how they would frown when angry, how they smile unconsciously.

Fuji prided himself for being the most intuitive person in the group. If he was not he wouldn't have noticed that they boy was returning his feelings. He had noticed the blushes and sudden inattentiveness. Even Tezuka had noticed at some degree. None of the other regulars felt anything amiss, luckily for the boy. Though he was surprised that none of them suspected anything after all the not so subtle moves during the training's camp.

To be honest Fuji was only waiting for the right moment to confront the younger boy with their mutual attraction. Even with a reputation of being a sadist he did not want to mess it up with Echizen. He wanted everything to be right and precise, and if it means pretending to remain oblivious to the boy and denying himself the boy for the time being then yes, he would sacrifice. He was a tensai, and he could almost predict everything.

It never occurred to him that maybe being a tensai had its pitfalls.

***************************

"Yes, it ended in a draw. But if we had gone to a tie breaker who knows what would have happened. It could have gone either way."

"I see. I'm sorry for imposing you this much Atobe. Thank you for your help."

"Get healed quickly and come back here. I will beat you properly."

"I'll look forward to it."

Tezuka placed the phone back to its place and looked outside with unseeing eyes. It was nice to hear the voice again, to listen to the deep, velvety voice of his rival. The husky timbre of the other teen that commanded the 200-member Hyotei team with his usual flair and drama was like music to his ear. Those were something he only admitted inwardly.

A sigh escaped from his lips and he decided to return to his schedule. He still had a couple more exercises to complete to fulfill his rehabilitation exercise menu. He needed to heal quickly. Not being able to play fully was frustrating him; being reminded that his team was fighting to keep their championship hopes alive was eating at him. Most especially not being able to see the person who had captured his heart, even from afar, was grating on him.

Not matter that he had quite a reputation for being a drama king and owning an ego larger then the whole US the fact still remained that one Atobe Keigo was able to break down Tezuka's defenses.

It wasn't like he was new to the whole relationship thing. He did experienced being in a relationship for a whole year with none other than Fuji. It was the perfect match, they understood each other so thoroughly and easily it was sometimes scary. There were no surprises between them. They complemented each other so much that they were called secretly, even if they never confirmed the existence of the relationship, the perfect pair.

But as they say nothing is, was and will ever be perfect.

Neither of then really knew why they broke up. It seemed to him that suddenly, one day, he decided to end it all out. He was more surprise when at the same time that he wanted to call it quits Fuji had came up to him and declared the same thing. He never took things for granted, and he never acted upon arbitrary whims but this one act defied commonality. And then the one year together was over.

What he had with Fuji was something so special, so rare that he wanted to cherish it the rest of his life the way it was. The perfection it represented was so breathtaking that he knew one little mistake would shatter it all, leaving both of them in a state of loss. In order to preserve what they had they had to let go; he had to let go. Everything was placed high above the pedestal where he could come back and reminisces but never to really hold on to it again with his hands.

Tezuka was sometimes tired of being the strong one, of being the pillar of everyone. He was not a tensai like Fuji nor was he a prodigy like Echizen. He might have been blessed with uncanny ability to make people listen to him, but all he really had was hard work, dedication and passion.

Sometimes he wanted to savor the feel of weakness; to remind himself that he was human like everyone else and not the perfection others iconized him. It was something Fuji knew, but could not dispel. He had tried to share the burden with his new found pillar but Echizen was still a long way from the state where he could lead with finesse. What he wanted was someone who he could be loser sometimes and not come out on top and still seek him out like he was the best amongst the rest. He wanted someone who could see him fall and help him up without loosing the respect he had worked all his life to earn.

And that was when he noticed his arch rival in more ways than one. He always knew the Hyotei captain always saw him as a great rival, someone who the diva needed to defeat in order to stand up proudly on the top. Ever since they met in the previous year where Seigaku lost yet Tezuka had beaten their then-captain Atobe had constantly hounded him in quest of greater glory. And when the diva had finally gotten the chance and beaten him in front of everyone, when he slumped in his most vulnerable state and relished the rush of defeat he had extended a hand and shared with him the bittersweet taste of failure.

And since then Atobe Keigo had stormed his way in Tezuka's life. It was like the diva to suddenly appear in his line of vision and poof, he was smitten. Even with his busy schedule, his student body duties and captain duties and the molding of Echizen he still found ways to keep tabs of Atobe.

But Tezuka was always the silent one, and he never knew what to do to approach Atobe. He was patient and guarded, and he wanted to wait to make everything sure. With Fuji it seemed so natural to just ask him out suddenly out of the blue. They had been somewhat friends before hooking up. But Atobe was a rival, more than just an equal. Even with Fuji's insistence that the Hyotei captain was into him Tezuka could never be sure. He was perceptive of many things, but unluckily the matters of heart eluded his uncanny perception. Maybe when he get back he could muster enough courage to tell him how he was feeling.

It never occurred to him that sometime it was okay to let the feelings dictate the phase.

***************************

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Saa… Tezuka! How nice to hear from you again."

Fuji smiled as he shifted the phone to his other ear as he walked in solitary around the house.

"Yes, the match went well. We have all improved significantly. He more than anyone else."

He heard a sigh from the other lien and he chuckled. "What can you expect of our little pillar? He was amazing. But he still need to work more, there is still a large room for improvement."

There was a pause before the expected question was asked. "Saa… who knew Atobe could be that serious with our rookie. He tried to put his wrist in the limit. It could have gone both ways if they continued… but you already know that. I am sure he has already called you as soon as he stepped in that mansion of his."

He got some chastising comments before he continued. "Well, everything has been interesting as of lately. He is totally into you Tezuka. I think he's just intimidated by the rumors that we're together, not that it was untrue before. After the Kantou Takai finals I'll make my move."

Another pause lasted for a couple of seconds and final instructions were exchanged. "Okay Tezuka. Ja ne!"

_Yes Tezuka. It's time for us to move on and make our feelings know. Before it becomes too late._

It never occurred to them that they might have waited far too long.

TBC…

* * *

The regular updates will occur every two weeks. It's hard to keep up with a weekly one. Thank you all for reading this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you all to those who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you still do so in this chapter. See you all again in two weeks time!

nicki-gurl


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

Rating: T for adult contents, but nothing really that explicit yet. It might go up in the future if I decide to write lemons

Pairings: Royal Pair, Thrill Pair, Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

Warning: This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There is no rating-affecting warning here. Just for some OOC'ness of some characters and some underage drinking.

AN: I a, really sorry for being a few days late for my update. It seems like taking masteral classes in chemistry is harder than I originally thought. But I really love it so I have no complaints. All those chemicals and their reactions to understand!

Anyways, I am seriously considering a possibility of an OT5. I really love that pairing. But initially I never even considered that pairing for this story because I find writing a beginning of their relationship in accordance with the anime really hard. But because many are asking for it I am coming up with ways I can somehow work out that pairing in this story. But still, everything is still not concrete.

Here are my replies to the reviewers:

**keilovers: **I find that there are too few royal pair stories out there too. Too bad because personally this pairing is so much fun to read and write. I do hope more people would write stories about these two.

**hyperdude**: Yeah, normally it's Fuji and Tezuka who are more perceptive when it comes to other people's feelings. But sometimes I wonder if maybe their perceptiveness could become their greatest flaw. I tried to do that in this story, to show that they are far from perfect characters. But I want their side of the story to be heard also, for the readers to understand the reason behind their actions. Chapter two is a means of balancing the whole love square.

**ichi nichi: **Wah!!! I know I promised an update in two weeks and now I'm a couple of days late! I'm really sorry. But thank you very much for the review. I do hope I live up to all you expectations.

**alaine: **Here's your wish! The third chapter. Thanks.

**miliy: **Please don't hate Fuji and Tezuka. But I'll make them suffer for a bit just the same. Thank you for reading my story!

**Crooked Mile: **I feel sorry for Fuji and Tezuka too, but I'm going to make them suffer just a little bit more. Huhuhu… I'm a huge thrill fan too, same way I'm a huge royal pair fan. So it's really hard to choose and that's why I'm looking for the readers to help me make up my mind. I'm so happy you like my story. Thanks for the review!

**ASW x0x-TinnKiTn**: Yes, Tezuka will be back soon. Really soon. I'm so happy you like this story. Not really the first one I worked on but the first one I posted.

**tsub4ki: **OT4 or OT5 are pairings that I find really hard to write specially if it is about the beginning of their relationship. I don't know why. But I have considered it all the same. We'll just wait and see. Thank you for reading!

**1xmocha: **Sorry to burst your bubble but it is not yet sure if I'll be making this an OT5. Gosh, I love that pairing. You need not look for more, they're all there! But I really find writing the beginning of their story in accordance with the anime or manga so difficult because they have such dynamic characters. That is one of the many reasons why I love your stories. You make it really look easy. But I have seriously considered it, and am actually thinking of ways to make it work. Hopefully it will turn out good and I can officially make this into an OT5

If it's any consolation Sanada is making his debut in the third chapter and he will be playing a very important roll that would really impact the other four. Thank you for reading and hope you like the new chapter.

**wacklylou: **Thank you that you find my story wonderful. And I'm glad you guys see the side of Fuji and Tezuka. I never intended them to become the antagonist of the story. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Ginchou Kidan: **Yeah, love is really very complicated. And I am happy you can sympathize with Fuji and Tezuka because I don't want people to see them as the bad guys of this story. It just happen that I want to show to the people that no one is perfect, and even the strongest can commit a mistake. Thanks.

**kisskiss: **Yeah, there are too few Royal Pair stories out there. Too bad…

**kat: **I'm glad you like the second chapter. And as a reward I present to you guys the latest chapter!

**2-D-A-N-I-0: **I really hope you were alone when you were reading or else you would have bothered a lot of people! ^^. I'm sorry if it took me some time to post the new chapter. It has been really busy lately.

* * *

**Chapter Three: After the Finals**

After the last ball was served and the last point was won Ryoma felt he was in cloud nine. He looked over to his opponent with admiration and respect. Sanada deserved it. He had beaten Ryoma before, and now that Ryoma had returned the favor he could not help but feel that it was no the end of the match. There will be more opportunities to face off again in the future, and he was certain the Rikkaidai fukubuchou would come out stronger than ever.

He looked up behind his side of the court where the Hyotei regulars stood in attendance and he could not help but send a smirk to Atobe, who acknowledge him with a smirk of his own. There was a silent exchange of congratulations, and Ryoma acknowledged them with a tilt of his head. Their eye contact was broken when his teammates descended upon him in utter joy and excitement for winning the Kantou Takai for Seigaku.

Fuji watched Ryoma's delighted face with light heart. The boy really acted too mature at times and these unguarded moments were proof of that fact. He wished he had his camera with him to capture forever the carefree smile that graced the normally withdrawn boy. The unguarded moment, however, did not last very long and soon Ryoma was back to his old cocky self.

In all honesty Fuji wanted to congratulate the younger boy himself, in manner more different in comparison to the congratulations he was receiving from their other teammates. He wanted to congratulate him in private, maybe he could pull out again those unguarded expressions on the petite boy. But Eiji was standing guard over their Ochibi, and he and Momo were alternately either glomping him to suffocation or putting him in the headlock of death. He would have intervened would it not attract too much attention and speculation from the others so he settled in bidding his time. They would have ample opportunity later in Taka-san's sushi bar.

He noted that Hyotei had departed after Ryoma's match against Sanada. He couldn't miss them because Akutagawa Jirou decided to shout himself hoarse watching his idols, which included him. At first Atobe and Kabaji were absent; he didn't think the diva would actually come, since the match would only add fire to the fuel that leaked since their absence in the Nationals was confirmed. Kabaji just followed Atobe around. He was surprised; however, that he showed up right in the middle of Ryoma's match and encouraged the younger boy as he found himself in the pinch.

Fuji had wanted to be the one to encourage their super rookie, and if he didn't know for a fact that the diva had the hots for Tezuka he would have allowed the green monster of jealousy to overcome him. Not that it didn't peek, but he hid it behind his smiles once again. As it turned out Ryoma only needed a gentle prodding to unleash the beginning of his potential as a tennis player.

He looked up to see Sanada approaching them sans his team; the regulars were already in the hospital where their captain was undergoing a major surgery. At first the Rikkaidai fukubuchou shook hand with their temporary captain. Then Fuji stiffened when Sanada approached Ryoma and shook his hands once again; like he didn't do that when their match ended. If Fuji was to be asked he would say Sanada was just trying to hit on his Ryoma once again.

Eiji jumped suddenly when he felt the murderous aura envelop their little group. He had always been extra sensitive, and he looked around for the most probable source of the scary aura. But Fuji was still smiling his forever innocent smile, although his body was more rigid than ever. _And what could be the reason for the murderous aura? _He looked at the only non-Seigaku person in the little group and he saw Sanada talking to Oishi, with their Ochibi nearby. _Eh… I don't get it. Maybe it's just nothing._

Sanada bid them goodbye and Seigaku continued to clean up their belongings so that they could head off to Kawamura Sushi for their celebratory feast.

***************************

An hour later Ryoma could feel the euphoria of winning against Sanada dissipating. Even the fact that they were, at last, once again the Kantou Takai Champions could not keep his mood from degrading steadily to gloominess. This was supposed to be a night for celebration, a night where he could throw away all his worries and savor the aftertaste of the victory.

But then Fuji just had to call Tezuka. And the evening turned to 'Tease-Fuji-and-Tezuka's-obvious-relationship' event.

Eiji was still lounging beside the brown-haired teen, trying to pry more information from his secretive sempai. He didn't know why Fuji still insisted on not talking about his relationship with Tezuka; it was really pretty obvious to everyone's point of view. Maybe if they said it out aloud he would stop this painful hope from living in his heart and he could move on and find another person.

He shifted the sushi in his plate, trying to look like he was eating and having the best time of his life. Momo, he noted, had already eaten half of the sushi in his plate and he was thankful because it would look like he was actually eating. He tried valiantly to become cheerful again, as cheerful as he normally was, but Fuji just had to open his mouth again and answer Eiji's inquiries.

"Saa… I do love Tezuka," Fuji said with his smile. "And I love you and the rest of the team."

Eiji pouted. "That's not what I meant, nya! Do you or do you not love buchou more than you do us?"

Fuji chuckled and plopped a sushi in his mouth before answering. "Who knows?"

Ryoma put his chopsticks down and pulled his cell phone, pretending he had gotten a message from home. He looked like he was reading an annoying message to the world and he stuffed his cell phone back to his pants pocket and stood up.

"Mina, I need to go now. They're calling me back home," he lied with a straight face.

His announcement was met with loud protests, mostly coming from his equally loud regular teammates. But no matter how much Eiji whined or Momo threaten he wouldn't be dissuaded. He told them his parents had prepared something for him at home and they had requested his presence as soon as possible. After assuring his Oishi-sempai that it was really important and declining a very tempting offer of taking him home by Fuji Ryoma walked out of the sushi bar to the cool, Tokyo night and walked in the direction of the bus stop.

Not that he was actually taking the bus but just in case anyone tried to make sure he was really heading home he made his way towards it. When he reached the bus stop and he was sure no one followed him he made a left turn, walking aimlessly around the streets, weaving in and out of the busy shopping streets. He was trying to take of his mind from his worries by distracting himself with the noise and smell and lights of the busy district but it was all in vain. Sighing at his apparent hopelessness he let himself be immersed by his problems as he continued his walk. He was rattled out of his reverie when a hand clamped almost savagely at his arm. He looked up; ready to give his attacker a piece of his mind when he saw it was Atobe.

"Do watch where you're going brat," Atobe drawled in his infuriating tone. "The light is still red."

Ryoma returned his gaze to his surrounding and was surprised to find himself in at a crossing with the lights still red. He looked back at Atobe and graced him with a sheepish look.

"Sorry. I was deep in thought," he mumbled apologetically.

"Hmn…" Atobe trailed. "Aren't you suppose with you teammates celebrating? Or did they kick you out for being an insufferable brat?"

"Like it is any of your business monkey king," Ryoma huffed indignantly. "But I needed some fresh air and decided to leave early."

"Ahh… Fuji and Tezuka?" Atobe prodded.

Ryoma was getting irritated. "What are you doing here? Isn't this area too low for your egotistical self?"

"If you must know Ore-sama wanted new scenery," Atobe answered easily. "Sometimes you have to mingle with your subjects, even if it hurts you. And you are changing the subject."

"Oh, we're actually talking now?" Ryoma challenged.

"Well, if you call Ore-sama indulging in this childish chit-chat talking, then I guess we are," Atobe countered.

Ryoma threw a fierce glare at the general direction of the Hyotei captain and was rewarded with a condescending one. The intensity of their suddenly silent banter earned them quite a few audiences, especially since they were still blocking a good portion of the pedestrian.

Someone cleared their throat and both directed their ire at the intruding offender.

"Sorry to bother you but could you please move just a little bit? We would like to cross the street preferably today."

His face flushed a flattering red as Ryoma let out a short apology while Atobe tried to stare down the intruder, contemplating if drastic measures were needed to substantiate his authority anywhere he deemed to grace his presence. Ryoma, noticing the affronted look of his companion, decided to diffuse the situation and pulled the taller teen by the hand towards the lined shops.

"Of all the… I could sue him for slander!" Atobe exclaimed.

Ryoma made tsk sound before replying, "The world doesn't belong to you monkey king."

"Maybe not yet," Atobe agreed. "But soon…"

A snort was the response he got for the last statement. Atobe smirked and dragged the younger one to his wake, wheedling through the throngs of early evening shoppers with great accuracy.

"Where the hell are you taking me monkey king?" Ryoma asked rather irritably.

Atobe threw him a smirk and flipped his hair for effect. "I'm inviting you to my house and we'll get to the actual talking."

A nerve ticked dangerously. "And why would I want to come with you?"

Their progress in the street halted and Atobe turned to threw him a blank look before adding, "I want you to amuse me."

Ryoma was very tempted to argue, public or not, because it was totally irrational and so like the arrogant diva. He felt his image as the proud prince dictated him so. But after realizing that he actually forgot the reason why he was mopping in the streets with their banter he reconsidered and sighed in agreement, allowing himself to be half dragged.

Atobe heard the sign and his smirk widen. "Let's go to my limousine. It's waiting around the corner."

They walked the short distance where the conspicuous vehicle was parked. Ryoma felt self conscious when he got in the limo, feeling the eyes of many people in his back at such extravagance. Atobe followed him easily, apparently already used to the glances.

***************************

Ryoma felt the now familiar buzz in his head lull him in a state of contentment and relaxation. He cast his gaze to his companion sitting opposite of him and he gave a crooked smile. Atobe was smirking, totally amused at the turn of events. A bottle of brandy, almost empty, rest on the table between them; their glasses still half full.

They were inside Atobe's private quarters, settled comfortably on the verandah overlooking the spacious garden of the Atobe Estate. But he could not see the scenery anymore, nor could he appreciate the extravagance that ooze out of Atobe's room. He took no notice of the famous painting that hang on the wall, or the ornaments that seemed like they belong to a museum, or the comfortable and expensive looking four poster bed in the middle of the room. He was past beyond that stage.

It was already past midnight. Atobe had offered Ryoma to stay overnight, after they had spent a couple of hours just ranting and raving about their common miseries in life. Ryoma had called home, saying he was staying over s friend's house for the celebratory party of their win. Atobe raided his father's bar and had gotten a bottle of brandy. Nothing could beat problems more than a good talk and alcohol to numb the pain.

After a little coaxing from the diva Ryoma had given in and tasted his first sip of brandy while Atobe watched over with an air of superiority. Soon they were chugging down the alcohol, trying to out-do the other. A bottle of brandy was enough to down a grown man, let alone underage teenagers who still have bodies on maturing stage. It was no surprise then that they were getting intoxicated, Ryoma more so than Atobe.

"You're drunk, brat," Atobe declared as he took another sip of his alcohol.

"Am not," Ryoma disagreed, though it would have worked better if he wasn't smiling like an idiot. But he wasn't drunk, he argued to himself. He was slowly working his way to that stage but he was still not there.

"Ore-sama begs to differ. You. Are. Drunk" Atobe insisted.

"Whatever," Ryoma scoffed, emptying his glass. "You know, I'd never have thought you could be a great company, monkey king." _Okay, maybe I am drunk if I started to think this narcissistic bastard is a good company._

"Oh well, what can Ore-sama says. Ore-sama is always a good company." Atobe raised his glass in a mock salute. "This is for you and I, for pinning after idiots who seems too oblivious with our tender feelings and take for granted our devotion."

Ryoma raised his glass and tried to drink, but found out his glass empty. He reached out for the bottle but Atobe beat him to it. Atobe poured a liberal amount on Ryoma's glass and poured the rest on his own. Ryoma raised his glass in mimicry of Atobe's earlier action.

"Well, this is for them… for being idiots or something." They both emptied their glasses.

They simultaneously placed their glasses at the table and looked at each other. There was no need for words as the end of their drinking spree was like a signal of the end of the short retreat they have taken. Once the clink of the glasses meeting the marble table reverberated through the musky night their misery returned and they were suddenly doused with cold water.

"This is really insane," Ryoma said under his breath. "How could we…"

"Make them the center of our world just like that?" Atobe finished for him. "Let me know when you get the answer. Then maybe we could think of something to counter it."

Ryoma stood up and wobbled a little bit. Atobe reached out for him to steady him. When he was settled and felt his focus returned he looked up to see Atobe towering over him, their bodies really close. He drew in a deep breath, feeling that the air suddenly was a notch warmer and that it was getting harder to breath, and noticed that Atobe was doing the same thing.

He stared at the deep blue eyes of his companion and he knew his own eyes mirrored those he saw in the endless blue orbs. Throwing caution in the wind he reached up and placed his right hand at Atobe's face, caressing the smooth flesh. He could always blame the alcohol later own.

"Echizen…"

"Ssh… maybe we could actually forget them this one night," Ryoma whispered. "Would you like to give ourselves that rare chance?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Atobe murmured.

Atobe lowered his head and placed his lips on Ryoma's for a kiss.

TBC…

* * *

I really have no idea how much alcohol could make a teen drunk. I've never been really drunk because the taste of hard alcohol never sits well with my stomach. Forgive for the inaccuracy.

Third chapter is finally up and I want to warn you that the next chapter will most probably contain a lemon! If you have any aversions to a lemon, tell me so that I can reconsider. But it really is a vital part of the whole plot.

Thank you for your continued patronage to **Double Standards**.

RxR!

**nicki-gurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

**Rating:** It is still T for non-explicit adult contents. The explicit parts are still to come…

**Pairings**: Royal Pair. Thrill Pair. Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:** I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There are some sexual innuendos here. Proceed at our own risk.

**AN:** I know I said last chapter that there will be a lemon here but after reading and re-reading this one over and over again I found myself re-writing it. So here is the new and improved chapter four. I'm leaving the lemon for future chapter.

I'm so sorry for the very late update. I did not anticipate the effects of the holiday season in my day to day activities. I do not have my own internet connect so being stuck at home doing cooking and entertaining meant no time to go out to an internet café… But very soon I'll have my very own internet connection! That's going to be my dad's belated Christmas gift.

To make up for my tardiness I'm posting a new story entitled **Ryoma's Lover.** It is a six chapter mini story that I finished during the holiday season (at least it has been fruitful ^^). I hope you'll enjoy that story. The full summary can be seen at my profile. And I made this chapter extra long (at least longer than any other chapters I've posted…).

I would like thank all those who read the last chapter, especially those who made the effort to review. You rock people!

**tsub4ki: **I did not want it to turn out like Ryoma and Atobe are fickle with their feelings. I wanted this story to be believable and if Ryoma and Atobe did become an item there will be no doubt about the sincerity of their feelings for each other. I also wanted to show how hard it is to come clean in a prospective relationship. Despite the generic 'I love you, you love me' flow it doesn't often happen in reality and I want to show that all of the have contributed one way or another to the non-progress of their feelings.

**Hell Brat Kikuri:** Yep, I'm updating now!

**flying jade:** More or less I've decided on the pairing. But I'll give it another chapter or two before I formally announce because I'm easily swayed, and I made this story on a way that the choices I've given can easily manifest.

**12nothings:** Yeah, I wanted some royal pair actions (my inner royal fan side has been screaming at me non-stop!). And I'm posting the second chapter of my pillar pair story so watch out for it!

**1xmocha: **Thank you so much. Don't worry, I'm working on my OT5 story and it'll ne out soon (I hope).

**luckystar03:** I know the fourth chapter is super late and I apologize thoroughly…

**alaine:** The team's reaction will have to wait for the time being… but it'll be priceless!

**Kuroi and Shiroi:** Yeah, the fourth chapter's up!

**hyperdude:** Thank you!

**Clow Angel:** You're the first reviewer who critiqued my story… Thanks! I'll sure be working on them more.

**2-D-A-N-I-0:** I've decided against the lemon for the time being. That doesn't mean I won't be trying to write one in the future. It seems much better when I retyped the whole chapter four…

**wackylou:** Sorry, sorry, sorry! I wanted to update on time, I really did. But I couldn't…

**vhevhe:** I try to make each chapter better than the last one, so thank you for appreciating it!

**xxsneakydevxx:** I'm sorry for the late update. I'll make it up to all of you… I'm so happy you love this story. And I'll try to update more in the future.

**kat: **Seems like you doubled the review… was it a mistake or deliberate? ^^ Either way, thanks for reviewing!

**Crooked Mile:** It's better late than never, I always say! I love your story by the way, and since I'm updating I would like to request you to update your story soon too V^^V.

Now I present to you chapter four of Double Standards. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Almost**

_He watched the familiar but unknown figure of Seigaku's ace sophomore. He sent a smirk at the direction of the lone figure of the brunette, his smaller stature compared to his sempais towering over their presence. The enigmatic second year, like himself, has been creating a name in the junior high tennis circuit. The great talent was uncanny, his strength barely out in the open. But he was not Atobe's target for today._

_Atobe was scheduled for the singles one match, if Seigaku ever reached that far. They were down two games to one and when Hyotei's captain finished off the sophomore their advancement at the Kantou Takai and their participation at the nationals will be secured. He sat regally at the bleachers, paying attention at the on-going match if only to gather some data rather than actually being interested. He was sure that his captain would win._

_However a few games later Atobe was certain of the outcome as he watched with rapt attention. Hyotei's captain would loose, there was no more doubt about that fact. Tezuka Kunimitsu, as he learned the name of Seigaku's wonder sophomore, showed excellence beyond his wildest expectations. There was no chance that his sempai was going to come on top of this one._

_Atobe was enthralled by what he was witnessing. He always knew he was a self-absorbed person, especially about his accomplishments, but he always have the skills to back it all up. But this… he had to raise his cap, if he had one at the moment, to the young brunette who annihilated his foe without so much a bat of his eyes. He knew when he saw greatness, and this was one of them. _

_And as the match went on he observed the young Seigaku regular more and more. He took note of how he gracefully reached out to the corners of the court. He noted how the sweat plastered his shirt to his well-built body. He viewed as he performed one move after another flawlessly. He watched as muscles contract under the workout, how his skin glowed under the blaze of the sun, how his lips parted to catch his breath…_

_In that moment that Tezuka Kunimitsu stood proud and strong in the middle of the court there was no doubting of the boy's strength. Even under the scrutiny of the audience and scouts from other schools, of facing a seasoned player under the tutelage of the famous Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club he never faltered nor showed any hint of weakness. _

_Tezuka stood atop with courage and strength. It looked like nothing and no one could ruffle his cool. But Atobe smirked as he saw past the façade._

_For he knew that deep down the boy was afraid to disappoint, to let down his teammates, as Atobe himself was. He could see it in his eyes, as those intense pools of hazel shifted from the score board to the expectant look of his teammates. He could sense it from his stance, the way he braced himself from every shot to prevent from making any fatal mistake. He could attribute his accurate observations from his infamous insight but Atobe knew that it was more than just his special talent. He was just like Tezuka, out to prove himself to the world, to the people that mattered, to himself. They were a kindred soul, bound by their need to excel in the sport they had chosen to devote their talent into, and the determination to stand up proudly despite their fears._

_And when it was Atobe's turn to enter the hard court he threw another look at the Seigaku junior with one unconscious thought in his mind._

'_I'll make you notice Ore-sama. Just the way you made Ore-sama notice you'_

***************************

The air was cool, the late night/early dawn breeze contradicting the heat generated by their bodies. The moon was up, bright and full, casting shadows as they stumble around for direction. The place was quiet, only the soft whisper of the of the night audible as the sound of hands roaming bodies, clothes rustled beyond order, of lips meeting another pair resonated in the room.

Atobe placed his arms around the petite boy's body as he guided them towards his bed, all the while trying to devour him with his mouth. The kiss was hot and wet and passionate and if he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was with his precious Tezuka. Almost, for even if he was trying to delude himself he knew the person in his arms right now could never be the Seigaku captain.

He knew he still has a chance to back out, to return to the rational world. Despite the ardor he was exercising as they carry out their heavy make-out session a small rational part of his brain still yelled for him to stop. He was not Tezuka, and having sex with not only another person but also the pillar he was trying to mold for Seigaku would not help in his quest for the brunet's affection.

But while his reason battled it out for dominance Atobe allowed his impulse to dictate his actions for the time being.

***************************

_Smack. Thwack._

_The sound of the yellow green tennis ball making contact with the nylon strings of the tennis racket was lost to the people scurrying to and fro in grounds of the tennis courts. The sudden downpour had put a halt to the practice session that moment. Tezuka could be heard giving out instructions to the club members to clear out the courts._

_The rain was coming down with vengeance; the torrent hammered them swift and hard. As each member bustled to gather their club's equipments and thus finally be able to seek shelter from the rain a continuous echo of ball hitting racket sounded, and this time, though faintly, some of the club members did hear._

_Steely blue eyes met defiant orbs burning with golden fire. The message was sent, the gauntlet was thrown, and the challenge was accepted. They were going to finish this today, settle this once and for all. With their hair sticking to their faces and their clothes plastered to their lithe bodies they charged head on._

_The other regulars were first to freeze, turning their attention to the court where a raging battle was still underway. And as the rest of the team soon realized what was happening they stopped whatever they were doing and focused their attention to their two club members still fighting tooth and nail under the crying sky._

_Ryoma sent the ball back to the other side of the court, already anticipating the return that will come to his way. He did not doubt that Fuji would return his shot. He gripped his racket harder by instinct, not really noticing the reason behind the unconscious adjustment. The water was soaking him to the bone, but that was also a detail left unnoticed. All that his senses could decipher was the rush of adrenaline, pumping through his veins and sending excitement coursing throughout his body._

_No one made any move to put a stop to the match. The others were fascinated. Even Tezuka had stopped on his track to focus on his battling comrades. He loathed stopping the match. It was one of the rare moments when Fuji played seriously, and he was giving his all at the moment. And Echizen was not only playing. He was actually enjoying the match, not only for the sole purpose of overcoming another strong player but because it was simply tennis._

_This was the game Ryoma had been looking for. It was pure and simply a game of tennis, one that he had seeked to play. There was no lessons to be learned, no person to reach. It was a game he actually, truly, purely enjoyed. And at that moment nothing mattered aside from the teen before him, all his reactions and movements. How his muscles strained at every shots he made, how his eyes narrowed fractionally to decide the correct counter, on how his arms and legs reached out. _

_He felt his heart hammer under his ribs. Goosebumps ran through his body and he felt his stomach fluttered suddenly. And he smiled, reflecting the smile his opponent was sporting. The smile was not lost to the audience they had gathered, a mixture of challenge and genuine gladness. But he did not notice them. He had cut off the rest of the world and focused his eyes solely on this match. _

_On this person. On how the honey-colored locks were darkened under the wetness and clung to his head. On how his clothes outline the hard planed of his seemingly fragile body. On how his lips moved in a delighted smile, not the same smile he normally bestows upon them but a true and genuine smile. On how his eyes looked at him with intensity and hunger_

_On this feeling. Of the sudden lump in his throat, making words harder but not coming in the way of the smile reflecting the other. Of the beating of his heart, blocking the noise around them. Of his sudden desire rising from the depths of his being, seeking, wanting to own, craving to have those steely cerulean eyes focus on him and him alone._

_And that was when Echizen Ryoma realized how much he wanted Fuji Syuusuke._

***************************

The lights of the room cast a warm shadow over their body, but the heat in the bed was amplified by the bodies tangled with one another. The heat was intense, pulsating to a level that they could clearly feel the hammering of their hearts behind their ears.

Hands grabbed wildly as they continued this dangerous dance of passion. Hair mussed, clothes wrinkled beyond recognition, they seeked solace in each others' embrace, satisfied for the time being that at least someone was more than willing to hold them in their arms, to have someone pretend to be the person they always wanted to share this moment, this ardor, this… love.

Ryoma's hand did not remain idle as they tried to touch as much skin as they could reach while trying to match the lips that was trying to dominate him. It felt almost like heaven, and when he allowed his mind to cloud the reality he could almost make himself believe it was actually Fuji who he was with. But the bigger body, the harder muscles, and stronger scent kept reminding him that he was not with the tensai at all, that he was probably back at his own home, still talking to the captain or else sleeping with Tezuka on his dreams.

Reason lashed out a reprimand in his mind, reminding him that _this_ was not the way to show Fuji how much he loved him. _This_ was not the actions that would deliver him the tensai's promise of commitment, the reciprocation of his own feelings. _This_ was a contradiction of his very own beliefs and values.

But try as he might pure, raw hunger continued to reign over his body. The yearning for physical closeness, regardless of the fact that it was not his beloved Fuji that was holding him, was stronger and more adamant than the logic he was normally proud to use in its full capacity. And as his mind conjured another well-meant argument to end this spontaneous insanity he continued to match his companion's fervor.

***************************

_An intense match. One that necessitate his using all his faculties to overcome the hurdle in front of him. One that completely blew out his expectations to smithereens. One that totally took him by surprise._

_Atobe looked over the net to the beaten figure of his adversary. His face was raised, his eyes gazing at the endless blue of the sky he looked the part of a fallen hero; proud and strong in the middle of his defeat. At that precise moment Atobe allowed himself to admit that in this match, even if he had achieved victory for Hyotei, he felt he had been the one who have been conquered._

_He reached over to shake his equal's hand, and as the warm flesh made contact with his own he knew without a doubt that the obsession he had been feeling for the Seigaku captain had already crossed the border to true affections, to love, a long time ago._

_While the crowd cheered after them Atobe raised Tezuka's hand in the air. To the crowd it was a gesture of sportsmanship, but to Atobe it was a sign that he acknowledged the brunet as his equal. It was a small gesture that held a lot of meaning for him, a guarantee to meet again in the harsh, hard concrete of the courts; an assurance that he would always see him as his equal, a promise that beyond the tennis Atobe would always see him as the man who ingrated himself as the only person he would give his heart to._

***************************

_Fuji was an enigma Ryoma could not help but try to decipher, without much luck. Their constant proximity with each other was never enough for the young tennis prodigy. As the other watched over him protectively, like any other sempai should for his kohai, he knew he wanted more than just guidance._

_As they meet up in club practices, and meetings, and other recreational activities the other members of the team thought of Ryoma began to wish of a time where he could spend it with Fuji and him alone. He began watching the older boy; his emotions and his actions, with whom he was with and what he was doing, while trying to look for a particular something._

_And soon everything reminded him of the tensai. The blue of the sky held no candle over Fuji's captivating cerulean eyes, rarely opened yet still intense in its closed form. His alluring physique hid behind the façade of delicacy, like a bamboo under the assault of unforgiving winds. The rain reminded him of honey-colored locks plastered on his head, supple lips parting for air._

_Soon thoughts of the tensai accompanied him everywhere: during his classes, while having practices, even in his sleeps. That was when he finally found the something he had been looking for in his vigilance of the tensai: the actual feelings he had for him. Ryoma finally knew that the simple desire to beat the second best player of Seigaku had turned into something more serious, a yearning to be in his presence all the time, to have his attention focus solely on him, to have Fuji love him back as he give his own love to him._

***************************

Shards of reality flitted by as the madness continued. Minds reasoned out as instinct tried to rule over. The sweltering heat contradicting the bitter cold of the air, trying to block out the reality and submitting to the cries of their body.

Lips met lips

_Atobe threw a yearning look at the proud visage of Tezuka, wanting to shield him from the world and monopolizing his attention_

Tongues stroked with a degree of ardor.

_Ryoma itched to stand beside Fuji, to feel if those brown lock were as soft as they looked, if the tanned skin was as smooth as it seemed._

Hands met warm flesh.

_He tried to conceal the excitement he felt as their hands met for the first time, brushing over one another to create a friction…_

_Warmth…_

_Heat…_

…_Passion._

Eyes opened and dark blue met golden.

_He felt an uncharacteristic giddiness as the other conveyed his feelings through their eyes. He knew this was their own special communication, and he felt that he was seeing another side of the person who had captured his heart…_

"We should stop."

The words flew out of someone's mouth. Who spoke the words between the two of them; they didn't know and didn't particularly care. They had thought about the same thing, and that was what was important.

Atobe pulled his body from pinning the smaller form of Ryoma to the bed and unceremoniously collapsed beside him. Ryoma raised his hand to cover his eyes as he tried to recover from the rush of feelings that engulfed him after almost engaging in sex with the person he was not in-love with.

Minutes passed, and their breathing evened, their racing hearts somewhat mellowed down. Neither one spoke a word or made any sudden move. They contented themselves in the silence that enveloped them as they contemplated the consequences they almost had to face if they had continued.

It was some time before one of them made a move to discuss what has just transpired between them and when one did it was surprising to find Ryoma to be the first one to break the silence.

"Yup, I am drunk."

Atobe gave an unflattering snort as a response before retorting, "Ore-sama is the one to plead temporary insanity this night."

Ryoma turned his head to look directly at Atobe and their eyes met before they dissolved in fits of hysterical laughter, amused by everything. They laughed for every unfulfilled desire, every yearning and longing, every unnoticed looks and overtures they had encountered. When their laughter subsided a brooding silence once again descended upon them.

This time Atobe was the first one to break the silence. "Let's just forget this has happened brat. No one needs to know what transpired between us."

"Che, as if I'd want to tell anyone I had the misfortune of exchanging saliva with the monkey king," Ryoma scoffed.

"Huh! And weren't you the one so eager to have a taste of my magnificent self?" Atobe countered haughtily. "You initiated this, if my memory serves me right."

Ryoma blinked blankly at him. "I am drunker than I think if I actually did that. Maybe we should sleep it off and maybe in the morning it'll all be some nightmare." Then he grinned.

"You look cute all rational when you're grinning like a fool," Atobe teased, which resulted in highly satisfying tell-tale blush from the other.

"Shut up! Just sleep it off, damn it," Ryoma muttered under his breath as turned to hide his blush.

Atobe laughed as his suddenly shy companion locked in his sulky mood. He stood up to close the door to his terrace, a precaution since mornings tended to be rather cold. He returned from his previous position only to find the younger boy already losing to the much needed sleep. Still chuckling, he reached down for the cover. He enclosed both their bodies with the warm blankets and followed Ryoma to the path of unconsciousness.

***************************

Even how much he wished sleep to take over him this night Fuji still stared at his ceiling in wide-eyed apprehension. He could not drive away the feelings. Ever since he got home he had been feeling a strange uneasiness. He could not explain why he was feeling so, and it irritated him more that he understood none of his feelings.

He tossed his blanket aside in frustration, getting up from his bed and putting on his slippers. He stood up and walked towards his window, setting aside his precious cacti and sitting on the window sill. He looked towards the horizon, still trying to decipher the strange feelings.

It might have started when Echizen bade them all farewell during their victory party. He had wanted to argue against it but he didn't get a chance when after explaining his reason for leaving he did not waste anytime for anyone to formulate a better argument against his leave-taking. Later, when he still felt a little bit uneasy about the younger boy's departure he called his home to inquire after him.

But as it turned out Echizen did not arrive home at all and had actually called earlier to say he was staying over a friend's house. That confused him entirely because as far as he knew the only people close enough for the younger boy to actually call 'friends' and agree upon a sleep over were the regulars of Seigaku. But he drove it out of his mind, assuring himself that Echizen has a life outside tennis and Seigaku and he could have as many friends as he liked.

But as the night progressed the twinge of worry become a sense of apprehension that he could not understand at all. So here he was, still wide awake, thinking about the things he could not understand at, he glanced at his beside clock, 3:00 in the morning.

"We'll meet later at practice. Then I'll ask him about last night," he said to himself.

He looked at the horizon for some minutes before he returned back to his bed, willing himself to the much needed rest. At last, even if his ill-feelings were still unquenched, he found himself lulled to sleep with the thoughts of the younger tennis prodigy in his mind.

Thousands of miles in another continent a certain captain could not the drive away the same apprehensive feelings.

TBC…

* * *

Whew! I re-typed (I'm not really fond of writing, I tend to just open my computer when an idea pops in my head) this chapter more than ten times. I originally had a lemon or a lime planned for this chapter but when I re-read it the whole thing kind of looked so… quick? I don't know the right term for it. Nevertheless the relationship between Atobe and Ryoma was coming in too fast, and them having sex kind of felt like it was so sudden. So I just did this one to establish the attraction first, as well as contrasting it to the extent of their feelings for Tezuka and Fuji.

I hope you like it. A few more chapters and the pairing will become definitive. The next chapter will come out soon; I just need to re-type some parts to cohere with this chapter.

Once again thank you for continued patronage of **Double Standards**. Until the next chapter! In the mean time, please review V^^V.

**nicki-gurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

**Rating:** It is still T for non-explicit adult contents. The explicit parts are still to come…

**Pairings**: Royal Pair. Thrill Pair. Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:** I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations! Also, I don't own Nike or Fila… I do own the only pair of rubber shoes I have…

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There are some sexual innuendos here. Proceed at our own risk.

**AN:** Sorry for the tardiness! I am not going to promise a specific date for update because I can't seem to keep to them! The reasons being my masteral classes. I thought having an undergraduate degree will lighten up post graduate classes but I was wrong! It's way harder!

To my reviewers I am eternally grateful to you. Thanks for showing your appreciation for the story.

**Clow Angel:** That was my initial thought when I re-read the whole thing. I was like whoa! Are these still Atobe and Ryoma? So I re-wrote it again and again until it became more like them. And thanks for pointing out those mistakes. I really appreciate it.

**melli-elle:** Thanks! And finally here is the next one. I'm also a royal, thrill and pillar pair fan, so if it's weird then you're not the only one!

**tsub4ki:** Yeah, I really thought it was too fast too soon. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And although Atobe and Ryoma have both suffered Fuji and Tezuka's views will be shown in the next few chapters so some things will be cleared.

**hyperdude:** It was kind of ironic, and this irony will come out in the story again (soon?) as the plot continues. And the camaraderie is also a part of the plot…

**animehphantom:** Thanks!

**bru:** Soon, the lemon will make an appearance…

**Crooked Mile:** The lemon will have to wait for now but it will come. It took some time to get the characters like because sometimes they seemed to sappy, or to love-sick… and I'm glad I got it right! And yes, I think Ryoma is adorobale when he's in defensive mode!

**KuroiKuu:** New author name? I'm glad you liked this chapter.

**kay54:** Yeah, I'm really glad I revised it.

**lea:** *grins*

**RuByMoOn17:** Thanks!

**ichi nichi:** It's better late than never, I always say! I'm happy you're still following this story up. Thanks!

**vhevhe:** I'm sorry that the new chapter took too long to be uploaded… Gomen! I'm glad the small scene satisfied you… I know how much of a yaoi fan you are!

**wackylou:** I think so too… at least better than the earlier version. And I'm updating now!

**xxasianicexx:** Atobe and Fuji should, shouldn't they? Hmn…

**2-D-A-N-I-0:** That was the point I want to show… that either way it would work, and it could work if given a chance. And yes, I'm not really that comfortable writing it. I mean I have nothing against it; I actually love reading it. But reading and writing are completely different thing. I was so worried if it would turn out okay.

**akeria26:** And here it is! The new chapter.

**mirabar:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks!

My other stories will be updated soon ( no spcific date this time V^^V). Double Standards is my baby so I'm updating this first (and I still have some requirements I need to finish so… huhuhu). Beyond, Prommissed Tomorrow and Ryoma's Lover will updated simultaneously soon.

Now I present to you chapter four of Double Standards. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Beginnings and Continuations**

It was very late in the morning when Atobe and Ryoma regained consciousness from their drunken stupor. It was well after morning, noon fast approaching, when a severe headache descended upon them, a clear sign that one hell of a hangover was eminent.

Ryoma sat up groggily from his side of the bed, cradling his head in his hands to try and ease the discomfort a little bit. When the kneading didn't help much he threw an annoyed look at his bed companion, who was now also stirring.

"Damn you… you and your ideas," Ryoma muttered with as much venom as he could muster, which was not much since the headache was overpowering any of his disposition.

Atobe followed suit and attained a sitting position beside the younger boy. He had his eyes closed as he massaged his temple. It didn't look as severe as what Ryoma was feeling since he wasn't scowling as much, the Seigaku freshman noted. That observation made him want to clobber him more.

"Remind me never to follow any of your stupid ideas again." Ryoma emphasized his point by throwing the nearest thing he could grab, which was a pillow, towards Atobe's direction.

"Oi brat!" Atobe sputtered, pushing the pillow from his face. "How dare you treat Ore-sama like that? After all the grandeur Ore-sama was generous enough to allow you to experience."

Ryoma scoffed. "You can call it whatever you like…" A particularly sharp stab of pain went through his head and he winced audibly, reminding the older boy that his current roommate was suffering under a very severe case of hangover.

Atobe stood up from his position and headed towards his study desk, where a telephone/intercom rest. He picked it up and gave a few curt instructions to whomever he was speaking to. A few minutes after he hanged up a knock was heard at the door. He called out for the person to enter and his trusty personal butler came in with a light breakfast and a couple of medicine to relieve their discomfort.

Ryoma basically ignored the intruder in the room until a bed table was placed before him, containing various foods, drinks and medicines. He looked up to see a slightly smiling kind face. He switched his gaze to his host, who then returned his gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"I hope this would help ease your discomfort sir," the butler said politely, bowing as he stepped back.

The freshman tilted his head in acceptance and gratitude. The butler then proceeded to settle the same variety at the desk Atobe was still standing beside. He took a bow once again, deeper this time, and he excused himself out of the room.

Atobe quickly downed a glass of water before he converted his attention to the other items on his tray. He was moving on his tray methodically, as if he knew exactly what he should be taking one after another. It seemed to be working quite well, since the lines of strain on his face disappeared. Ryoma looked on with mild interest bordering to annoyance. This was all deliberate, he concluded to himself.

As if sensing his thoughts Atobe returned his attention to him with slight concern.

"Drink your water first. You need to re-hydrate yourself," Atobe said, pointing to the tall glass of water in his tray. "Then eat your food and end up with the energy drink. It'll help a lot."

Ryoma nodded and followed his directions quietly. Silence descended upon the room, only the faint sounds of eating utensils meeting the elegant china could be heard. But the silence was not an awkward one. As oppose to normalcy, it seemed everything was calm, peaceful even.

Atobe stole a glance at the direction of the younger boy. He could barely believe that he was the same boy last night who came onto him with come-hither looks… well, not exactly but almost in Atobe's opinion. He, Echizen Ryoma, the Seigaku boy wonder with an encredibly snarky disposition. The boy whose tongue was as precise in cutting down an opponent as his tennis racquet.

The thought of Echizen and tongue brought the memories of last night back to his head. But to Atobe's disbelief he was not disturbed by that thought. On the contrary. The memories seemd to stir up something in him, something he normally associated when thinking about Tezuka. And if he wasn't in-love with the Seigaku captain…

Nevertheless he was in-love, Atobe noted to himself with a little resignation. Although the younger boy had his charms with him he just wasn't Tezuka. He will never be. And he was likewise pinning for another, for Fuji.

"I'll have a bath prepared for you. It'll help you feel better. Just put your clothes in the counter so that they can be washed," Atobe suddenly declared. "You can use my clothes while yours are being washed."

Ryoma looked up from his tray and nodded in Atobe's direction. Satisfied that his guest was making progress in his breakfast the older boy removed himself from his position and exited the room. As his back disappeared a rare smile graced the others face.

Atobe coud be really nice if he wanted to, Ryoma mussed as he peeled off his clothes one at a time. The prima donna would always be overly dramatic and narcissistic, but he had a soft heart when he wanted it shown. He never struck him as someone who could be gentle and caring. But the diva was outdoing himself this morning, silently but surely looking after him.

And it felt really nice to be taken care of if he was honest. It was a nice feeling, having someone, albeit reluctantly in some ways, cater to your need without you voicing it out. He was sensitive as well as perceptive. Like last night.

Thinking about last night resulted into bringing colors to his cheeks. It was not that Ryoma was ashamed of what has transpired between them. He was embarrassed, yes, because he can clearly remember who was the initiator, a fact he would have gladly chosen not to remember. But he was far from ashamed. He was embarrassed and a little…energized? He could feel his heartbeat increase as the memories flitted by. And to his astonishment he was not alarmed with that realization. Although he was not his beloved Fuji…

Fuji's image resurfacing in his mind was a like having a bucket of ice water thrown at him. It served as a very good means of waking him up from whatever hallucination he was right under, because he was beginning to think that there was actually something he liked about the monkey king. And that was the unbelievable part for him.

***************************

"Are you still going to school?" Atobe asked as he watched the younger boy fix his uniform properly.

"You're going yourself," Ryoma countered back, looking pointedly at the distinctive Hyotei uniform already hanging perfectly in the older boy's body.

"_I _can handle it. You, on the other hand, can barely stand up this morning," Atobe replied with a smug look.

Ryoma let out an unflattering snort. "As if something as trivial as that could keep me from doing what I want. And besides, not going would only cause more havoc at Seigaku. Leaving them to ponder my absence for a night would result to a catastrophic confrontation tomorrow."

"Eh? How so?" Atobe's curiosity was peaked.

A flat look was thrown in his direction. "If you haven't noticed yet, 'oh great monkey king', Seigaku happens to have weird regulars."

The reply put a smirk back in the Hyotei captain's face. "And I suppose you are one of them… You are a regular too you know."

The younger boy contemplated for a moment before replying. "Yeah, maybe I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't weird in any ways."

"Why you…"

"I've got to go. If I hurry I can at least make it to afternoon practice. Hopefully I'll be able to tell Horio to keep himself from blabbering my absence this morning."

He reached out for his bag but found Atobe already handing him the said object. He accepted it with a curt nod. He checked the contents of his bag and when he was satisfied that everything was in place he returned his attention to his companion.

"Uhm… how should I say this…" Ryoma started uneasily but straightened out almost instantly. "What I want to say is thanks."

"Oh, the great Echizen-sama is actually thanking me?" Atobe mocked, though more surprised by the uncharacteristic attitude than actually being mean. "The world is at its end!"

Ryoma scowled at him but maintained his demeanor. "I'm being serious here monkey king! It's just that… I could never talk about this to others before. But I seem to be doing that a lot with you"

Atobe stopped on his tracks when he realized the other war totally serious. He was humbled by the simple words the other spoke. There wasn't a trace of scoff or insincerity in his voice, and the older boy knew that the gratitude was genuine. And he found himself following up with a thank you of his own.

"Thank you too… you made things bearable for me."

They looked at each other and they smiled. There was no smirk, no challenge. The mockery was absent, replaced by genuine appreciation. And although it was really against any of their normally possessed logic Atobe took Ryoma's hand in his and squeezed it for comfort. And Ryoma returned it with his own.

It was clear that nothing was the same again between the two of them. After what had almost transpired they knew they could never revert back to the time when the only connection they had was the seemingly innate urge to throw insults at each other.

"Thank you for sharing all of this with me. It feels nice to know that I am not the only one whose feeling this way. It ascertains the fact that I am not alone."

Ryoma looked up at the taller boy suddenly. "We are not the only ones feeling this way. I think… maybe… kings sometimes need pillars for support, do they?"

He let out a chuckle. "Maybe they do, Echizen. Maybe they really do."

Maybe they were more alike than they ever dared to imagine. But whatever reasons were behind their suddenly deeper relationship neither was bothered because for the first time they had someone they could share a part of their life they couldn't share before. They never realized how much weight their feelings were taking up until they found an outlet of release in each other.

"Come on. Ore-sama is needed at school."

"Yeah, Yeah… This doesn't go beyond these walls Monkey King… or I'll make sure to make your life a living hell!"

"As if I would gossip… Ore-sama is not a chatterbox!"

"Whatever."

***************************

Oshitari narrowed his eyes at the direction of the captain's bench for the umpteenth time. Normally that would mean he was frowning at the captain about something. But this time there was no captain to frown upon. Atobe was late for the afternoon practice, as well as absent for their earlier morning one.

It was not really a rare of an event for Atobe to be absent during practices. He was the captain of Hyotei, as well as the Student Council President and the heir to the Atobe Groups. There are certain instances that the diva had to skips practices in order to fulfill his various duties. But what bothered the Hyotei tensai the most was that no matter what emergency or engagement the captain had to deal he always made sure to let at least Oshitari or their Sakaki-sensei know of his absence.

This time there was no word from Atobe. He had been absent from the school the whole day and Oshitari was inclined to think that it will continue to be so until the end of practice. But he wondered what Atobe might be doing because he had tried calling him to no avail. Atobe was simply either ignoring his calls or else he had left his cell phone elsewhere. He contacted Atobe's home and the butler had assured that the young master of the house was indeed at home but had requested not to be disturbed for the rest of the day.

Oshitari had resigned himself into the fact that he would either wait for tomorrow's practice session for the captain or else visit him personally after school to find out what was wrong with the diva. He turned and looked over his other teammates continuing with the drills when a group of first years doing some basic trainings inside the court nearest to the club's building disrupted their peaceful routine with a loud exclamation.

"Buchou!"

The rest of the regulars paused from their current activities to watch none other than Atobe strutted his self regally, smirking at everyone he passed. Oshitari would not have believed that his ego meter could get any higher but he was actually… smiling. Not the nasty smile that says 'you are dirt in my way' but a genuine 'I'm really happy today and I have myself to thank' smile. He exchanged looks with the other regulars and saw them sporting the same incredulous look he knew his own features were showing.

"Ah… Oshitari! Ore-sama is glad that everything is in order while Ore-sama was away," Atobe declared as he neared Hyotei's tensai.

"Atobe…" Oshitari drawled. "You seem… happy today."

Atobe coked his head in the side. "Do I? It doesn't matter if ore-sama is happy or not today. What matters is that we improve ourselves more and more."

Atobe continued to look over his other regular players, watching them continue with their sets of drills. He could feel the furtive glances his companion was casting at him discreetly, as well as the inquiring ones he was getting from the rest of the team. He ignored it all and instead flashed another smile.

"Alright, I give up," Oshitari said. "I can't keep it anymore. What is the matter with you? You've been grinning like an idiot since you arrived, which, by the way, was way too early if you intended to be in time for school tomorrow."

Atobe actually let out a bark of laughter before focusing his gaze at his friend. "Ore-sama has the right to be happy now, doesn't he? Is it so weird for ore-sama to be smiling at this happy day?"

"Argh, you either finally got laid or you've officially flipped," Oshitari declared with sarcasm.

When all he got was another infuriatingly knowing look from Atobe and another one of his super happy smile Oshitari eyes rounded as the conclusion he got surprised him.

"But… Tezuka is… eh?"

"Close your mouth or the flies would settle in your cavity," Atobe drawled arrogantly. "I never affirmed any of your conclusions."

Oshitari let out a breath of relief.

"But neither did I negate any of it so… you really need not know." Oshitari sputtered as he watched the back of Atobe walking towards the rest of the team.

Atobe was smirking. He had forgotten how easily he could rile up his teammates for amusement. He wouldn't forget again.

***************************

"Where could Ochibi be?" Kikumaru asked in the general direction, hanging off his doubles partner's shoulders. "I haven't seen him since the party last night."

"He could be resting Eiji," Oishi said, trying to pacify the dejected red-head. "You know how tough his match with Sanada was yesterday."

"I wouldn't count on that Oishi," Inui interjected. "Echizen is not going to pass up tennis for resting. Not at this rate, anyway."

The regulars of Seigaku sans Echizen were huddled on court A, not really doing much aside from chatting. They already had the morning practice off to allow some resting time, and they were due to undertake some light drills in the after session. But being tennis addicts that they were none of them heeded the rare opportunity to lag behind and instead opted to attend the morning practice.

Except for Echizen of course.

"He's really running late, if he intends to come down for afternoon practice," Inui declared. "This is even later than any of my probabilities have predicted."

"Maybe he had to do something for his homeroom… isn't he a library representative or something?" Kawamura asked.

Just on cue Horio and the rest of the Ichinen Trio were seen making their way towards the regulars' assigned court with a fresh stack of towels. Kikumaru disentangled himself from his position at Oishi's back and perked up excitedly.

"Horio's Ochibi's classmate. We can ask him, nya!"

As soon as the three freshmen entered the court they felt deep sense of foreboding descends upon them. Looking up from the stack of towels in their arms they saw the attention of the regulars present directed to them. Horio visibly gulped, wondering what he had done this time.

"Sempai-tachi…"

"Glad to see you Horio, we really are," Momo was the first to speak. "It's been a really nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, especially after we've won the finals yesterday!" Kikumaru added.

Horio relaxed, switching back to his self-superior tendencies with the blink of an eye. He was basking at the familiarity of the Seigaku regulars towards him, and he was riding the rush of being in close terms with the regional champions. But if he paid any attention to his companion he could have derived to the conclusion that when the regulars were overly interested in you, especially when it was simultaneous, there was bound to be some bloods to be shed. Kachirou could already smell the acrid scent of an Inui Juice.

"… and I know Echizen was just wonderful yesterday. But did you know that I told him that he should wear his Nike shoes instead of the Fila ones? It was one factor that led to his victory," Horio continued to drawl.

Kachirou and Katsuo would normally have already dismissed the talk as nothing more than simple bragging but their attentions were focused more on the looks of the regular. None of them were hiding the fact that there was something they want from them and the glint in Fuji and Inui's eyes were unmistakable. That set a whole new level of denseness when Horio was concerned.

"Saa… aren't we lucky that Echizen has such a good friend in you Horio," Fuji said sweetly and Horio's smugness increased more. "Speaking of Echizen… I've got to wonder though what is taking him so long. Maybe, as a very close friend, you might know the reason for his tardiness?"

"If I remember clearly we haven't seen him yet today, right Katsuo?" Kachirou asked his classmate."

"Right. But Horio is in Echizen's homeroom," Katsuo added.

Horio seemed to contemplate for a moment before saying anything. "Well… Echizen hasn't been to homeroom at all today."

"Wah! Ochibi actually cut classes today!"

"This is not within my calculation," Inui muttered under his breath. "I need to re-organize my data once more."

"Come to think of it I forgot to mention to you that I went by his house this morning to pick him up," Momo suddenly announced. "I completely forgot about it because I was already running late this morning. His cousin said that he didn't come home last night, because he claimed he was sleeping over a friend's house."

"He… he didn't come home?" Oishi asked, worry clearly shown in his face. "What if… something bad had happened to him last night… No, I can't be pessimistic. But then I shouldn't have allowed him to go home alone."

"But… Ochibi has closer friends than us? I thought we're his closest friend? Maybe… he doesn't like us anymore. What if he decides to change school all of a sudden? I don't want him to go Oishi! Stop Ochibi from going!" Kikumaru started to wail.

Oishi was rubbing on Eiji, Fuji thought for a split second before focusing his attention to Echizen. He knew about the fact that their youngest didn't arrive home last night; he had called the Echizen household, wanting to make sure that the boy wonder arrived safely at home. He had somehow pacified the ranging worry within himself last night. But now…

"Saa… why would Echizen lie to us?" Fuji murmured.

The still silent Kaidoh, who was unluckily standing beside the tensai, involuntarily shivered when he felt the dark aura welling up from the resident tensai. He inched away as inconspicuously as possible.

"Maybe something came up and a friend invited him over," Taka supplied.

"Does that mean his other friend is more important than us?" Eiji whined.

Momo shook his head. "But his cousin told me they didn't call him up last night at all. She was pretty surprised when I mentioned it to her."

"As I have calculated. There was only 36.78% chances of any of his family member calling him home from such a momentous occasion of the team," Inui said, glad that somehow his data wasn't disappointing him that much. He looked back at his notebook. "If he indeed spent the night elsewhere there is a 78.99% probability that the person he was with last night was someone he doesn't want any of us to know. There is a 33.84% chance that he is ashamed of the person he was seeing, a 46.95% chance that he just wants his privacy and the rest is still unknown reason only he could answer."

"But we're his friends! He could tell us anything, nya!"

"What if…" Oishi was officially in his mother hen mode. "What if he actually meant to go home? What if he was kidnapped along the way, and they forced him to call his parents as if he was spending the night at a friend's house. Echizen is such a young boy, and there are many people there who are into young pretty boys… we should call the police now!"

Taka tried to calm their temporary buchou while Eiji was adding fuel to the anxiety with his detailed descriptions of what he knew about pedophiles, which was, if it was really still possible, exaggerated at the least. With watching their mother hen hyperventilate with worry and trying to block the gory descriptions Eiji was providing them the others failed to notice the murderous aura enveloping the group. Except for the unfortunate Kaidoh, whose attempt to inch off away from the tensai was futile.

A squeak was heard from the direction of the first years. And all of the sudden seven pairs of eyes focused their attention to the loud mouthed freshman. Horio now cringed at the attention he was getting from the regular players.

"Well… there was no trace of Echizen at all today. The senseis were wondering because he has never missed a class ever. He was normally late but never absent."

"Did he mention anything to you at all yesterday?" Fuji asked, revealing his cold, steely blue eyes.

"N... no, Fuji sempai!" Horio exclaimed. "But…"

"Yes?" the tensai prodded.

"Another classmate of ours said he saw him last night walking around the streets talking to someone. It was right after he departed. He didn't know who he was talking to but while our classmate tried to identify Echizen's companion they quickly departed the area and drove away, I guess"

"Who could he be with, nya?" Eiji wondered.

"I was right! He was kidnapped! Call the cops; we have to inform his parents…" Oishi continued his monologue.

"Fshuuu… the brat is more problem than he is worth," Kaidoh grumbled.

"But who could he be with?" Momo asked in general.

Inui pushed his eyeglasses further in his nose. "You could ask him about that now because he is coming this way as we speak."

The group looked at the direction the data master indicated and sure enough the missing tennis prodigy could be seen walking with his tennis gear on and the racket in slung in his shoulders. There was nothing visibly different from the young freshman but he seemed to emit some different vibes.

Ryoma felt the breath literally knocked out of him when Eiji and Momo tried to glomp him and put him in a headlock simultaneously. He pried their arms from his battered throat with great effort only to come face to face with a very worried Oishi, who tried to check if he was sporting bruises and such, muttering about 'child molesters' and 'too young for such things'. He vaguely heard it because his focus was directed at the frightening smile of the Seigaku tensai.

"Saa… good for you to finally join us Echizen!" Fuji said, his voice dripping with heavy sweetness no one can mistake.

A collective shiver ran up the bodies of anyone who heard the words. A pitying look was cast at the youngest regular, which was pointedly ignored by the said freshman.

"I'm sorry mina for being late," Ryoma apologized, directing his gaze at the temporary captain.

"Why were you late, nya?" Eiji asked, attempting to glomp him once again. "Momo said your cousin said you never made it home last night and that you slept over at someone else's house."

Ryoma was startled at what he heard. He thought his act last night was enough to satisfy them to prevent any inquiries. But then he remembered who his sempais were and he groaned inwardly. How was he going to get out from this predicament? He couldn't very well say to them that he spent the night with the Hyotei captain. He could already imagine the violent reaction he would get if he told them who he was with last night. And if words got out of what he had done with Atobe…

"Who were you with last night?" Momo prodded, poking the younger boy at his side.

"I… I was out… with a… friend," Ryoma stalled, trying to think of a plausible lie. "I was… I got a message last night… a friend of mine from America was in Tokyo yesterday. And he heard we won the finals… so he invited me for a celebration."

"Sou ka," Fuji said, still smiling. "Why didn't you tell your parents about your friend? And why didn't you just tell us about this friend of yours?"

The younger boy tried valiantly for some way out from his predicament. "Che. He… liked his privacy. Ouyaji would have… interrogated him or something. Besides, he doesn't know him anyways. You guys would have tried to invite him in last night."

Fuji's eyes suddenly opened, revealing his glinting cerulean eyes. "May we know who you were with?"

Ryoma, feeling trapped, reverted to his old bratty self. "Yadda."

"Mou, Ochibi! That is mean, nya! Tell us!"

"Yadda"

"It would be really nice if you could tell us."

"Oishi sempai, yadda."

"You are such a brat Echizen, yes you are. If you don't tell us you'll have to be punished for being absent for morning practice and late this afternoon."

"Then punish me."

"Fshuuu…"

"Yadda, sempai."

"If you don't tell, you'll have to drink my newest deluxe Inui Juice with Truthimins. So that you'll refrain from lying to us in the future."

"Echizen, maybe you should… BURNING! OCHIBI! TELL US YOUR WHEREABOUTS LAST NIGHT AND YOUR COMPANION'S IDENTITY, BABY!"

"Saa… and, let's see, 100 laps around the court, I say?"

Ryoma reached for the steaming glass from Inui and downed the juice in one go, grimacing as he started his laps. His teammates watched his retreating back with amazement.

***************************

After the unforgettable (and for Ryoma torturous) afternoon practice Oishi gathered the regulars for a very important announcement. Coach Ryuzaki stood in attendance, anticipating the reactions of her regulars when the surprise was revealed.

"Minna, the school would like to extend their congratulations for winning the regionals this year."

"Yeah! We finally did it!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Saa… This has been the best results we have attained," Fuji agreed. "But we still have the nationals to conquer."

"The school still appreciates our efforts," Oishi insisted. "This is possible only because we all worked hard and sacrificed a lot. And from the administration of the school as well as the whole student body they extend their congratulations."

"Che. It was tennis," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"That's right. It's tennis. The sport that we all love," Taka added.

"And from my calculation with more effort we can go all the way this year," Inui affirmed.

"We're not going to lose the nationals, no we won't," Momo called out. "Ne, mamushi?"

"Fshuuu… "Kaidoh hissed

"And as for winning the regional's title the school along with the student body has prepared a gift for all of us," Coach Ryuzaki suddenly said.

"What is it nya?!" Kikumaru asked excitedly.

Ryoma had a bad feeling about this and with a slight apprehensive feeling he waited with the rest of the regulars for Couch Ryuzaki to continue. The Seigaku coach paused for a long time, trying to excite her regulars as much as possible.

"Minna, we're going to visit Tezuka in Germany!"

TBC…

* * *

Next chapter would be up soon, I really hope. I'll be having summer classes from Monday to Sunday… but I will try my hardest to make time for my stories.

Thanks for your continued patronage and see you all next chapter! For the time being feed my muses with reviews so that they would release the plot bunnies they have hostage!

**nicki-gurl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

**Rating:** It is still T for non-explicit adult contents. The explicit parts are still to come…

**Pairings**: Royal Pair. Thrill Pair. Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:**I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:**This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There are some sexual innuendos here. Proceed at our own risk.

**AN:**Recently I've been watching Tenimyu and it is wreaking havoc on my schedule! I just can't stop watching them. Specially the first batch. They're my favorite and for me they're the best batch. And Yanagi Kotaro is such a wonderful person and inspiration.

For the people who made the efforts to review the last chapter, thank you so much.

**Clow Angel**: Yeah, I'm not a native English speaker. I'm really trying to work out my English and hopefully I'll get better. Thanks!

**animehphantom:** Here's the sixth chapter you've been wishing for! I hope you enjoy it.

**KuroiKuu**: Tezuka will make an appearance (finally). Things are slow at the moment but soon it'll be more… action packed? I don't know how to put it into words. But it'll get more interesting, although I would make sure nothing happens in a rush.

**hyperdude**: I also think Ryoma couldn't really lie very well. But if he doesn't want to elaborate no one could make do otherwise. Ryoma and Atobe both needed someone to understand them, and that bond runs very deep, despite their indifference.

**Kan0ne**: Thanks for appreciating the story!

**12nothings**: It's really been a while! Atobe would make his occasional appearance in the chapter but since I'm basically following the pattern of the anime I'm afraid he won't be with them in Germany. But he'll still be there to support Ryoma.

**vhevhe**: I wish I had the time during the Holy Week but my dad came home from abroad and I was constantly by his side during that time. I haven't seen him for a long time. But here it is so you can stop sulking! XD

**afallenheart**: Here it is!

**Sabaku no Sable**: That'll take some time… hehehe

**kat**: Thanks! Really appreciate it.

**tsub4ki**: Oh, I'm going to be really evil with the next few chapters. Then I'm going to be extra nice… but I'll become evil again. XD

**ichi nichi**: Here you go!

**2-D-A-N-I-0**: The perspective will shift to the other two and we'll understand the motives behind their actions… and that is going to be decisive coz those acts would determine how everything could end up. Thanks for subtlety and now here it is!

**Nameless Little Girl**: Thanks!

**wackylou**: Yes. Even Ryoma dreads it. I'm evil like that! XD

And now I present to you chapter four of Double Standards. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Off to the Other One**

Atobe stood in solitary silence, looking over the team through one of the huge windows of the student council president's office. Oshitari was supervising the practice this morning. Even with their elimination from the Nationals the team was not losing any steam. Such setbacks only fueled their passion for the game, as their determination to get better was any indication.

If only the same thing could be said with one's feelings.

He removed his gaze from the team and tried to focus to other pressing matter, like the newly stacked file on his desk that needed his attention. The school was going to have their annual festival and it was up to him to make sure that the great name of Hyotei would not be sullied by whatever stupid plan the festival committee could have come up with.

But as he thumbed through the stack his mind wondered elsewhere, somewhere thousands of miles away to a land his newly found confidant along with his teammates were on their way to.

***************************

_Flashback_

_A square piece of paper was placed atop the elegant writing desk. Atobe looked up from his homework to the solemn face of Ryoma._

"_We'll be arriving at Munich the day after tomorrow. We'll be seeing buchou again."_

"_I see."_

_The reply was unbecoming of the normally proud boy. It sounded resigned, and so lacking of life. He had wanted to deliver the news via the phone but Ryoma changed his mind and decided to say it in person. _

_The inevitable will happen. Seigaku going to Germany to visit their captain meant to the two of them a chance for Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syuusuke to reunite. There was nothing they could do about it but sulk and whine, and the apparent lack of control in the situation was frustrating them way too much. _

"_The trip would last for a week. I'll be rooming with Momo-sempai and Fuji… he is supposed to room with Kawamura-sempai…"_

"_You'll tell when… when those two... You know."_

_Tezuka would see his precious Fuji once again. The fact grate on his nerve and he felt the underlying animosity against the Seigaku tensai raise. But he could do nothing about it. He was the outsider; he was the one who wanted to intrude in their perfect little world. He might seem unscrupulous inside and outside the tennis court but he had his pride and values, and wrecking something so perfect was going against with his own beliefs. That didn't mean, however, that he could help feel rotten about it all._

_He could see it now, the reunion of the perfect pair. He tried to close his mind to keep the images from popping up like an annoying slide show but to no avail. He knew Tezuka seemed reserve in front of other people but a person who is so withdrawn on the outside but played with passion so hot it burns would show his partner another side of him, a side no other was privy of. He could see Tezuka holding Fuji in his arms, his face a mask of raw fervor and unbridled ardor._

_And he could do nothing about it._

***************************

Sitting in the very comfortable business class section of the plane on its way to Germany did not do anything to ease his agitated nerves. The excitement his sempais were showing did not rubbed on him. Neither did the wonderful interior and comforts the business class section of the airplane provided sweetened his disposition. All of those were easily ignored, and he hoped he could just as easily ignore the person who was the root of all his agitation.

Fuji wondered why his seat mate was acting all so weird all of the sudden. He had expected the other to be a little out of the ordinary. They were going to visit their revered captain after all, and Fuji knew how much the younger boy looked up Tezuka. But Ryoma was acting all so strange all of the sudden, and it became even more prominent in the tensai's eyes as they took their seats in the plane.

Ryoma could not contain his nerves. Not when Fuji was sitting so close to him, that by just leaning a little to the side he could almost feel the heat radiating from the lean body. The tensai's right arm rested comfortably at his chair's arm rest, and his hand itched to clasp the callused flesh. So he looked away as much as possible, pretending that the teen beside him did not exist. In his mind ignoring him would keep calm to his physique. It was really next to impossible.

It was no coincidence that Fuji and Ryoma were sitting side by side in a plane bound for Germany. Fuji had made the arrangements and he made sure that the almost 16-hour flight would give him an ample monopoly of the tennis prodigy's company. He had wanted to enjoy the younger teen's company, to try and find out things about him the others don't know of, just for something he could claim he only shared with the tennis prodigy.

And although the attitude was a little telling he could not as easily trust his instinct as he did with other things. He wanted to be sure about the feelings of the other boy, and he didn't want to assume all of the sudden. So he delegated himself as the younger boy's seatmate, forcing (in a subtle way) his normal companion Momoshiro to endure the flight with Kaidoh beside him. He had high hopes that he could thaw the cool exterior of the boy wonder. Sadly, he was in for a disappointment.

Ryoma was more anti-social than ever since the beginning of their journey, and any attempts of the team to engage him in a conversation were trampled without any remorse. No amount of coaxing or cajoling made him reveal the reasons for his current disposition. The others quickly concluded, although with great skepticism, that the youngest regular was just suffering from the anxiety of once again meeting his mentor. Fuji believed the reason was far from that, although the reason was unknown to him,.

Five hour into the flight Fuji finally felt the tension eased from his companion and found the freshman tilting his head further to the window as he fell into his deep slumber. Fuji chuckled at the innocent sight of his love. These unguarded expressions were worth all the difficulties the younger boy threw, and he reached out for his camera to take a permanent memory of the peaceful face. After taking a few snapshots he returned his camera back in his bag and pulled the younger boy's head to settle it in his own shoulder, basking at the warmth that simple touch brought out in his body. Without thinking of any consequence he reached down and placed a small peck in the soft, petal-like lips of Ryoma.

"Soon, I'll make you mine Ryoma. Wait for me till then."

***************************

Kaidoh tried to ignore his seatmate but to no avail. Even though the seats of the business class were spacious and very comfortable it was a well known fact that to pacify his ranging nerves he needed to have a great distance between him and his worst enemy.

And that begs the question why would he willingly seat beside Momo.

The simple answer to that question was that Fuji-sempai had made the arrangement.

He had wanted to change seats as soon as he realized that he was to be seatmates with the other. But it didn't work out that way in airplanes, or so Kikumaru-sempai had said. He was even willing to seat with Ryuzaki-sensei if only to get as far away as possible to the peach-head. But they had arrived late in the airport, and they had barely made it in time so any further discussion was not entertained by the coach.

But Fuji-sempai should have known better. Unless…

Kaidoh stole a glance at the said boy seating four rows ahead of his seat. Fuji was settled in rather comfortably in his chair, relaxed. He couldn't make out if he was awake or not. But he could clearly see the head that rest cushioned between his chin and his shoulder.

Kaidoh's eyes rounded as he realized how close the two were. If he didn't know any better he would have thought… well, it wasn't really any of his business. What his teammates do in their private time was not his worry.

His musings were cut short when he felt something drop on his shoulder. He turned to see Momo fast asleep. His brow furrowed in annoyance and shrugged his shoulders none-too-gently, inevitably waking up the power player. Suffice to say many of the people woke up from their sleepy stupor to a rather loud argument.

Lucky for them Ryoma was a deep sleeper, and Fuji was able to enjoy the flight with the smaller boy in his close proximity. They could only imagine the horrors of the return flight if the tensai's peaceful haven was shattered.

***************************

Germany was myriad of quiet gentleness and furious chatters. The country waited for them as if it is itself a welcoming party. The first step they took as they landed in the country was exhilarating to say the least. It was both reserved yet so open, the people emanating silent pride yet they did not shy away from the visitors.

The regular roster of Seigaku Tennis Club took in their first sight of Germany with child-like enthusiasm, and their coach shook his head in both disgust and gladness as she watched her players take in the country with their usual excitement.

Oishi was in the edge of having a nervous break down as his teammates made a debacle at the general vicinity with their innate curiosity and lack of finesse when it came to dealing with other people. The only person he was not twittering at like a nervous bird were Fuji, Kawamura and Inui, who had sense enough to try and be as inconspicuous as possible to the locals and other foreigners still in the airport.

"Saa… don't let yourself worry so much Oishi," Fuji said as the latest batch of females asking him for directions and such left. "It would do well for you to relax."

"Fuji is right," Kawamura agreed. "This is our vacation. We should use it as such."

"There is a 60% chance that Oishi would spend approximately 68% of our time here in Germany worrying over the others," Inui declared. "If you'd like to keep from worrying you could drink my newest Inui Juice Relax-O."

Oishi, if it was possible, became more nervous. "I… I think I'll pass for that."

Everyone was doing their things one way or another, and despite the foreign land and the foreign people deep down inside everyone were delighted to be there. Everyone except Ryoma.

Ryoma truly wished he could be anywhere else but there. The closer they got to Germany the more heavy his heart felt. He was glad to be able to finally see his captain, he truly was. But beyond that he felt really rotten for even though Tezuka was one of his greatest mentors, one of his goals, the fact remained that he was still his greatest rival for Fuji.

No matter how much he loved the older teen he was not unscrupulous enough to try and break them apart. He had his pride and he was taught well by his parents. Even if seeing them together hurts so much breaking apart someone who are together was below him.

Ryoma sneaked a look at the direction of Fuji and he noted that his smile seemed brighter, more realistic. Another pang went to his heart because he knew what had caused such genuine expression from the Seigaku tensai.

"That is all what matters… He is happy," Ryoma whispered to himself.

"Entschuldigung(1)? Are you the people from Seigaku?"

The group looked up to see a woman standing before them donned in a white lab coat. She must be a doctor, if her attire was any indication. Ryuzaki-sensei stepped forward and acknowledged the woman.

"Yes, we are from Seigaku," she replied.

"I am Frau Schmitt(2), Kunimitsu Tezuka's doctor," the woman introduced herself. "I am here to take you to the clinic. Kunimitsu needed to finish some drills so I went here in his stead."

The group followed the woman into a mini-bus. They settled inside and made their way to the clinic relatively subdued; the prospect of finally seeing their revered captain the reason for the uncharacteristic quietness. Frau Schmitt kept up a commentary of the landmarks they were passing with relatively ease.

"When you see Buchou again don't cry Echizen!" Momo teased the quiet boy.

Ryoma scowled at the direction of the tall boy. "Of course not!"

"Can't wait to see Tezuka again, unnya!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"We'll be there soon," Frau Schmitt assured the group.

The next few minutes were spent marveling the picturesque sceneries they were passing through, with some of them namely Momo, Kikumaru and Inui keeping up a light chatter. Finally the drive ended and they were parked in front of their destination.

Ryoma got out of the vehicles as soon as he could, trying to breath in some fresh air before the inevitable happened; he was hoping the air would somewhat calm his nerves up to maintain some semblance of control to his emotions. But as soon as his gaze shifted he noticed the familiar visage of their captain.

"Buchou…"

The younger boy noted that while most of his teammates looked in awe at their captain, himself included, Fuji had remained quiet but had shared a meaningful look with the other teen. It seemed that no words were needed between the two to convey what they wanted to say, and that just showed how strong of a bond the two had established.

Looking away to give the two some sort of privacy, Ryoma noticed his other teammates doing likewise and he felt his heart constrict once again. He was saved from pondering about it when the silence was finally broken and the rest of the team descended upon the captain.

"Tezuka! I'm so glad to finally see you again," Oishi had exclaimed.

They settled themselves in the lounge area of the clinic. The atmosphere was charged with excitement as Eiji jumped up and down in pure gladness, glomping everyone within his reach. Each expressed pleasantries with their captain as Tezuka greeted them with as much happiness as his stoic personality allowed. Oishi then presented the Kantou Takai championship medal, which Tezuka accepted rather reluctantly.

They continued exchanging stories to bridge the separation time that Tezuka and the Seigaku Tennis Club endured. Even Kaidoh was uncharacteristically more vocal than usual as he chirped in his share of tales. The only one who was keeping his presence unnoticed as much as possible and keeping his mouth shut was Ryoma.

For Ryoma it was really bound to be a long week.

"Ne Fuji! I bet you're really happy now that you can see buchou again, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

Tezuka raised an inquiring eyebrow at the direction of Fuji but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself. Fuji just flashed another one of his smiles at his friend.

"You have no idea how much, Eiji," the sweet voice murmured.

_Yes, it is going to be a very long week._

TBC…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­1 – This means excuse me in German

2 – She doesn't have a name in the anime so I gave her one of the most common surnames in Germany.

This chapter is shorter but the next one will be extra long. The next chapter would be the turning point of the story so stay tuned! For now I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!

**nicki-gurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

**Rating:** It is still T for non-explicit adult contents. The explicit parts are still to come…

**Pairings**: Royal Pair. Thrill Pair. Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:** I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:** This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There may be some sexual innuendos here. Proceed at our own risk. Plus there is a major OOC here people. Read on to find out.

**AN**: Finals came to soon, to swiftly and too heavily on my schedule so I apologize (once again… T~T) for my tardiness. I'm also trying to determine the path I want to take in my life, so I've been really on edge.

Another matter has come to my attention. Although it didn't happen to me an author I know was sent a rather colorful review (if you can call it that) by someone who didn't like the pairing she was writing and who basically attacked her personality based upon the writing she has done. I would like to discourage such acts because it really degrades an author. I mean most of us have preferences, and if you don't like what one is written then don't read it. Reviews are for constructive criticisms, suggestions and encouragements for the author and his or her story. So Lady Monozuki, this is for you!

Wow. Chapter six garnered the highest number of reviews so far… thank you people for appreciating my story!

**crazydeadbutaliveperson**: Hehehe… that's a thought! Why the hell didn't I do that? Well, the team will find out… soon XD

**Liila6241**: Yeah, poor Ryoma. But I'll make up for all of it! Thanks!

**Fuji 2.0**: Finally a thrill pair follower. Most of my reviewers before voted for royal, although some did want thrill. Here's a chapter I think you will like!

**Goku 5**: No OT5 for me yet… I still can't make a very effective opener for that pairing.

**Ryo**: Another thrill pair follower? There is s sudden surge of reviewers voting for thrill…

**Shikamaru's lazy twin**: Here's a chapter for you. More thrill but no imperial as of yet…

**Ryo Ryo**: The pairing will be finalized soon. But I think I might pull of not telling until the end (hides behind Sanada coz he's not really included in this story yet)… I'm glad you both liked it. Thanks!

**BlueNaruAngel21**: No final pairing yet… wait and see ;p… more thrill coming up!

**The 2nd Coming of Gaara**: Yeah, I need to finalize pairing… huhuhu…

**animeangel088**: Thanks… and you'll find out in this chapter ;p

**RikuxSora Live Wire**: There is a major thrill pair moment here that I hope will satisfy you for the moment. Thanks for appreciating my story!

**Seigaku**: Sadly, I've yet to write anything remotely good with an OT5 or OT4 (though it wasn't for the lack of trying). Thanks by the way for loving my story!

**Bunnywishes**: Yeah, poor Ryoma… but he'll have a nice chapter ahead of him! Thank you my 100th reviewer!

**Aya-dono**: Yeah, you're 101th reviewer! My favorite was the airplane scene too! I really had to work hard with Kaido's scene coz he's the beginning of Seigaku realizing the real budding relationships. Thanks so much!

**Crooked Mile**: Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it as well. I kind of think you will like this one too… XD

**12nothing**: Yeah, it has really been a while… huhuhu… Sorry, no Atobe in this new chapter. But he'll be in the next one and he'll be back with vengeance.

**ASW x0x-TinnKiTn**: A royal shipper! Yeah, there really is a great scarcity of royal pair stories… I hope more people will write them. They are such an interesting couple. And yeah, Atobe would have little part in the next chapter… he's actually not in this one…

**hyperdude**: Tezuka's appearance is a bane in Ryoma's life… you'll understand after this chapter why its painfully so…

**KanOne**: Here is the update! Hope you like it!

**tsub4ki**: Well… Fuji and Tezuka can't be geniuses in love too… that'll make them too perfect as it is! Hehehe…you might just get a surprise in this chapter.

**kat**: Fuji's finally making his move, albeit subtlely, but it's a move nonetheless.

**Nameless Little Girl**: Thanks!

**ichi nichi**: And here it is!

**Mirsama**: I'm glad you like XD

And now I present to you chapter seven of Double Standards. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Living Out the Dream**

Ryoma was never an early riser, and he was definitely not a morning person. The only instance that the young tennis prodigy ever willingly left the warmth of his bed before anyone else was when he absolutely must. So it was very unusual when Ryoma found himself staring at the ceiling of the room he was sharing with Momo in the wee hours of morning, especially since he had played a very exhausting, albeit satisfying, match with a renowned professional tennis player the previous day.

A loud snore emitted from his roommate, then a grunt as he heard him shuffling to another position. The sky was slowing lightening up, and within the span of an hour he knew life would be active once again in the area. He heaved a barely audible sigh, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anymore. He threw the covers to the side and padded softly to towards the bathroom. Minutes later he came out already showered and dressed to train.

He went out of the room, out of the building, towards the vast grounds that nestled the picturesque rehabilitation center. Shivering slightly at the cold morning air he began doing light stretching before proceeding to run the unfamiliar trail. As sunrays began to illuminate the surroundings, making the dewdrops glisten like jewels Ryoma ran further, faster, until his breath became labored, his muscles screaming for rest and his heart thumping painfully against his ribcage.

He stopped for a rest under a shaded bench. He felt better now even if trying to catch his breath became a painful task. At least, with his heart hammering away like it wanted to run itself, he could concentrate more on the physical discomfort rather than the emotional ones.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma stiffened, and schooled his face into his usual bored, impassive demeanor. He turned towards the direction of the voice to face his captain.

"Buchou."

"You're up early," Tezuka said, standing beside the shorter boy.

"So are you," Ryoma replied.

"Ah… so I am," Tezuka agreed. He took a seat beside him and they settled in the familiar silence.

It was a comfortable silence. Ryoma, for his part, looked up at the older boy with awe and reverence. Although he didn't voice it out everyone knew how much he respected the Seigaku captain. For one, he was the person who gave him another goal to reach, the one that gave him a continuous drive to become better. His father might still be on the top of his goals but becoming better with each passing match was catching up in a very close second. And that respect, that veneration was what made his situation with Fuji all the more difficult and complicated. He love Fuji, he respect Tezuka. And so he couldn't do anything but to watch from afar, wishing for a sign and hoping for a chance.

"You've done really well with the finals," Tezuka said, breaking the silence.

"Che," Ryoma replied.

"Hmn… everything is a whole new level now," Tezuka continued. "You'll meet tougher opponents from now on. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Hai, buchou."

Tezuka suddenly stood up. "Let's go back to the rehab center. Breakfast must be already served."

Ryoma followed suit. They lapsed in silence once again; both looking like in deep thoughts. Ryoma stole a glance at the enigmatic boy, his insecurities resurfacing once again. He noticed he was trailing just a little behind his captain, not being able to keep up with the long strides of the taller boy. The irony of it was as he followed the retreating back of the Seigaku captain he can't help but think it was a cruel symbol that he trailed behind for Fuji's affection too.

***************************

Yesterday's outing proved to be useful, Fuji noted with amusement. Although no one got seriously lost as to enlist the help of the authority he made a discovery that he was exploiting to its fullest this afternoon.

Echizen has a really bad sense of direction as far as unfamiliar territory was concerned.

For the second time in two days the younger boy found himself unable to recall where he was, how he got there and how to get back to the others. Yesterday was okay; he had Momo and Inui there to worry about the directions. All he needed to do was to follow them around. Although he was a bit anxious, he knew he could count on his sempais, and their unplanned excursion made him relaxed for the span of time they trudged as a trio.

This time, however, was the best and worst case scenario as far as his emotional stability was concerned.

"Saa… I think we made a wrong turn somewhere," a cheery voice pronounced.

_Gee, that's a wonderful assessment Fuji-sempai! You're really a tensai, how come I didn't think of that?_

Ryoma bit his tongue to refrain from voicing out his sarcastic remark. Antagonizing the tensai would be like him signing off his sanity, especially now that he was entirely depending on the brown haired boy to find their way.

"Where could we have made the wrong turn?" Ryoma wondered aloud, keeping the sarcasm from his voice.

Fuji smiled at the attitude the shorter boy was displaying. It was so endearing, how he was trying to be all polite when all he wanted to do was to find a racket and smack him in his head. Well, maybe not really to smack him but he will want to when he finds out that the predicament they were in was all to his planning.

Initially Echizen joined the company of his normal partners-in-crime. Momo and Eiji flanked both sides of their youngest member, chatting excitedly at everything they saw. The three were almost inseparable, opting for each other's company than those of the others. It didn't seem like anyone could break their little group, especially when Eiji was hanging on to young prodigy brimming with excitement. But Fuji wasn't called a tensai for nothing.

Methodically, almost expertly, Fuji diverted Echizen's companion one by one. Eiji was first to go, having maneuvered the red head to settle beside his doubles partner. Eiji was, as usual, oblivious to the change. Momo was harder to distract, but more successfully. It took him more time, but as soon as the powerhouse became engaged in heated argument with the resident viper Echizen had no other option but to seek shelter from wildly flaying arms. Then all he needed to accomplish was to send each and everyone on their own world (subtlely) and what was left for him to do was to navigate the youngest member away from the group. It was an easy task, as Echizen seem not to care particularly with his surroundings.

Lured by the opulent-looking sports store someone pointed to him he peered through the massive glass window at the various items in sale. He had made a mental note to drag Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai in this store before they return to Japan. He straitened to tell them exactly that when he noticed that it has gotten a little quieter with the two sophomores in their rivalry mode. He looked around and was met with the innocent smile of Fuji.

"Saa… finally finished looking?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma looked around frantically, trying to find the others. He coud feel nervousness rise up when a 360 degree turn resulted in returning to the smiling face of the tensai. _Where are they? _

"This is really fun, ne Echizen?" Fuji continued. "Yesterday you already had a small adventure with Inui and Momo."

"Where are they, sempai?" Ryoma asked, half hoping the rest of the team were just doing some practical joke or something. _Wait, that was wrong. If this is a practical joke then I am totally doomed. It's harder to look for people who do not want to be found._

"Hmn… I really don't know. You were looking through the window so adorably I loathed interrupting you!" Fuji said cheerfully. "By the time I realized I should be informing the others that we're here they're gone!"

And now, Ryoma was once again lost in the streets of Munich, with the smiling tensai now as a companion. It was a busy afternoon, with the streets overran by generic groups of shoppers, bystanders and tourists. As they squeezed through a rather large crowd watching a street performance with so much gusto someone accidentally bumped the younger boy. He would have fallen, had not a pair of lean, but very strong, arms enveloped him.

"Echizen! Are you alright?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma could only look from the arms that tenderly enclosed his body to the pair of cerulean eyes gazing at him with utmost concern. His vocal enterprises shut down, and all he could do was look.

Fuji heart skipped a bit as soon as Echizen's eyes landed on him. Slanted golden eyes settled on him, and he felt for the first time he could see a glimpse of the real Echizen, the one that was hidden behind the cocky smirk and reckless courage. And he wouldn't mind looking at those expressive eyes again in the near future.

The taller teen surprised him again when, after the taller boy steadied him to his feet, moved his hold on his body to settle an arm around his shoulder. Normally, Ryoma would have shrugged it off the second it made contact but he has yet to recover from the rush he had felt to be in Fuji arms. _So that's how it feels to be in his arms. I could totally get use to it._ As they trudged through the busy streets of Munich, well aware of the arm around him, Ryoma felt his spirit lift and his optimism grow. Suddenly, getting lost with the tensai became a boom of his life.

***************************

The same could not be said a few days later.

Days in Germany were taking its toll on the youngest of the group. He tried to act the usual in front of his sempais but he could not help that his scowls were a couple of degrees hotter, or his glares were scaring even Eiji-sempai enough to refrain from glomping him constantly.

Momo and Eiji kept reminding their youngest regular to relax and take in the sceneries of Germany but Ryoma just couldn't find the enthusiasm that the others seemed to be exercising a lot lately. This earned him countless inquiring looks from the rest of the team, which was thankfully appeased by his ever-reliable mother hen of a sempai.

"I think he's just tired after the finals. Sanada was really a very tough opponent."

The others easily accepted the explanation, if only to have a justification to the even more anti-socialness of the younger boy. If they only knew the reason.

Ryoma took another sip of his ice tea as they sat at one of the many cafes littered in Kristov Avenue, their usual hang out place. He could see Momo-sempai from the corner of his eyes looking at him dubiously as he took a sip of his own warm chocolate drink, the same drink the rest of the group ordered. He ignored it as usual, not entertaining their silent query as to the reason for drinking a very cold beverage at a morning with the temperature at 60C.

The reason was easily available at the other table where their captain can be seen in deep talks with Fuji. There was nothing really interesting about the act. Tezuka had talked with each of his regular players one by one in the duration of the stay. It had started with Ryoma, and then proceeded to the other regulars. Fuji was the last one. Talk about saving the best for last.

It wouldn't have bothered the younger boy much but jealousy coupled with uncertainty and a lot of confusion was never a reassuring mix. For Ryoma, the past five days that they have been in Munich were all whirlwinds of uncertain overtures and confusing moments.

After seeing the two of them together again after a long separation Ryoma was pretty sure they were an item. But then Fuji would do something so out of character and make him hope again, for the nth time, that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with the Seigaku tensai. Then moments later he'd do something that would contradict that hope once again. And the episode in their second day didn't help matters getting more confusing to him. He even went as far as to contemplate actually confessing to him. But no sooner did he decide to push through with his plan no matter how cheesy it might turn out to be, or how stupid he might look, everyone were at it again with 'Tezuka and Fuji are just perfect!' mode, with Fuji doing nothing but show his infuriating smile. He was getting tired of this guessing game, and Ryoma was getting annoyed at himself for hoping.

Momo was brandishing one of the tennis magazines he had bought during their stay to the equally excited Kikumaru. Oishi was worrying himself to hyperventilation and that assured the attention of the rest of the group at their table, along with the other occupants of the café. But even how he wanted the ruckus to be distraction enough he couldn't help but just focus on the two tagged players at the other table.

Ryoma saw Tezuka discreetly squeezed Fuji's hand from under the table just as Oishi almost toppled out of balance from where he sat. He looked away quickly, his hands fisting under the table.

_Damn it! Why couldn't they just admit it already!_

He took another sip f his very cold beverage, hoping it would cool him down even a bit.

***************************

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"I really wish you all the luck Fuji," Tezuka said solemnly.

Fuji smiled at him. "I'm glad we had this talk. Everything ended so quickly, so abruptly between us that it needed to have some sort of closure. And finally we have it."

"What are you going to do now?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm going after him," Fuji answered quickly. "You should make a move too."

"Hmn…" was all Tezuka replied.

Fuji chuckled. "You're still too uptight Tezuka. Life is too short for such trivialities. You should grab every opportunity you get."

"And I suppose you now would?" Tezuka inquired.

"I've been keeping it to myself. I think I can now show it," Fuji murmured. "But have no fear. I will not scare him. Well, not much anyway. And I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make him happy."

Tezuka settled his steely eyes at the boy before him. "Echizen is just twelve, yet he acts mature beyond his age. I know you're a good person, but sometimes good intentions can help destroy a person. Please take that in consideration."

"Saa… you're like him Tezuka," Fuji observed. "You both grew up far too quickly than you should. But you two are too different. I know the implications of my actions, and I will follow on his pace."

"Ahh…" was Tezuka's only reply

"We don't need to hide our feelings anymore," Fuji said. "Tezuka, you do your best, ne?"

Tezuka reached out for the others hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Fuji gave him a genuine smile and squeezed back. It was a sign of a closure of an old chapter and the beginning of a new one.

***************************

They went their separate ways after lunch time. It was their chance to explore the city the way they wanted to, and after five days of roaming around with their resident encyclopedia blabbering about all facts he had gathered about the place; apparently, getting lost was a direct blow to Inui's know-it-all reputation and he was redeeming himself after he had thoroughly researched the place to ensure _it_ never happen again, they already knew enough of the winding, picturesque city to get by on their own.

They had gone in small groups. Kikumaru and Oishi went away first, planning on visiting the pet shop they've seen in one of their outings before grabbing some souvenirs for their family back home. Inui and Kaidoh had decided to go together to the sports shop Echizen had mentioned to them before. They were looking for more effective workout materials now that they'll be preparing for the nationals. Momo and Kawamura went on a food trip, Kawamura intent on trying out European versions of sushi while Momo just wanted to stuff his face full of delectable cuisines. That left Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen.

"I'll be going now," Tezuka suddenly announced. "I have a scheduled therapy session in a few minutes. I'll see you at dinner."

Without waiting for any reply he headed back inside the rehab center, leaving the two tennis geniuses amongst themselves.

"Saa… what should we do then, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma looked warily at his companion-for-the-afternoon before replying. "I think I'll be staying here for the time being sempai. I'm not really in the mood to roam around the city. I'd rather look around the grounds"

Fuji's smile brightened. "Then should we just head on to the gardens. There is a rather beautiful collection of plants behind the field I'm not sure you've seen before."

He didn't give the younger boy any chance to protest as he clasped his hand with his and pulled him in the direction he was pointing to. Ryoma had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged. Though inwardly he couldn't help the sudden beating of his heart, or how it seemed his hand fit with Fuji's perfectly. On a wild impulse he shifted his hand so their fingers were intertwined, half expecting Fuji to let go. But all Fuji did was squeezed his hand lightly and continued leading him towards the garden.

Someone could have been running amok along them and he wouldn't have noticed. All Ryoma was focused on was the person before him, on how Fuji was making him happy this one fine day, and he could feel he had fallen more in love with him with that simple move.

They walked leisurely for what seem like hours, basking at the beauty of nature. Ryoma kept quiet the whole time unless he was required to reply. Fuji carried on the small chatter, telling him what little he knew about the place (compare to Inui), how he saw everything and how he would have liked to capture it all on film. For Ryoma it was like a glimpse at the older boy's real personality. What he presented on the tennis court and what he was revealing now was different, and he had an inkling that the Fuji he was with now was the real one.

They sat at the gazebo that was overlooking an array of plants and flowers. Silence enveloped them, but for the first time Ryoma didn't find the quietness awkward. Everything just seemed peaceful and perfect, and Fuji was still holding on to his hand, fingers casually caressing his in a very soothing manner.

There were very few people who managed to wander this far off the grounds, and for most part they had the scenery all to themselves. For the next hour they sat no words were uttered between them but Fuji noted the relaxed expression of the others, the ever present smirk replaced with a small smile that he wished to capture forever. _Maybe the correct time to confess is now._

Fuji disentangled his hand from its wanted confines. He noted Echizen stiffening at the lost of contact but he didn't show that he noticed. He walked the short distance to the flowers generously arranged in an orderly manner and contemplated for a moment. Then he plucked something and returned to the younger boy's side.

"You know, there is a saying in my family that has been handed down from generation to generation," Fuji broke the silence as he straitened back up. "Once you plucked a flower from its stem you can never return it. They said it's like love. Once you love someone, one must always regard it as forever because you can never return all the times you've shared."

Fuji retraced his steps back to Ryoma's side; holding on his had a lone cream colored tulip. He cradled it in his hands like a fragile crystal, admiring its beauty. All Ryoma could do was look on, unsure of what to do. He wasn't even sure what to say in this situation so he chose to keep quiet and wait for the other to speak again.

"Here Echizen, I hope you like it." Fuji suddenly placed the flower in Ryoma's hand.

"What…" Ryoma trailed.

"You're like that flower Echizen. Beautiful and strong. Pure and innocent. But there is something that is provocative no matter how innocent it might look. Like there is more to it than just plain old tulip." Fuji looked at his companion with for once solemn blue eyes. "Don't you think so?"

"Well, if I'm this tulip what would be you?" Ryoma asked, heart pounding.

Fuji's lips softened in a smile. "Saa… I'd probably be a cactus flower."

"A cactus flower? Why?"

"Flowers of cactus looked very delicate, because of the plant's protective mechanism. But under the wave of unbearable heat it stands out to endure it all. I'd like to think myself to be like that."

"I see," Ryoma said. "Wait, I have another assessment."

"Fuji cocked his head in inquiry. "Really?"

"I think cactus flower suits you too," Ryoma affirmed, twirling the flower carefully in his hand and avoided looking at his companion. "Fuji-sempai looks innocent outside but it's all for show. You're a survivor, and can survive anything that comes your way. I think deep down there is another you, one that regards himself as an outsider to the world and associates with only a few."

Fuji looked stunned for a moment at the other's assessment. But he suddenly grinned and placed his arms around the younger boy. Ryoma couldn't help but throw a startled look on the other boy that quickly shifted to bewilderment. All Fuji did was smile and pulled him closer.

"I think I've had a really hard time letting people in before," Fuji admitted. "It's not that I had a traumatic childhood or something. But I guess being labeled as a 'genius' took its toll on me. I didn't know if people were coming to me because of me or because I was a tensai. It droved my brother away from me."

Fuji turned towards the younger boy so that they were looking face to face. "Maybe the reason why I feel very at home with Seigaku Tennis team is because you people don't treat me any differently."

"Genius or not you work hard for your accomplishments sempai," Ryoma said. "That's the reason why you're well respected."

"Saa… thank you Echizen."

They continued lounging in the same position, a comfortable silence enveloping them. In the short time they spent together this afternoon spoke more than the days, weeks they've been together in the team. Fuji couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to the younger boy, and although one of the more vocal in the team, this was the most he had talked about himself with anyone in such a long time. Ryoma was thinking along that line, and for one who likes to keep as quiet as possible he never knew he could be comfortable talking about such subjects.

"Ano… Echizen…"

Ryoma looked up and met Fuji's startling cerulean eyes, their face just inches apart. He gulped, his throat constricting in nervousness and hopeful anticipation, wishing with all his heart that he would finally get his wish.

"I want you to know you're one of the few I've allowed in my life," Fuji murmured. "And I…"

Fuji's breath caressed his face, sending excited tremors throughout the younger boy's body. But Ryoma still waited, even if his control over the inclination of just pulling the older boy and ravishing him flitted constantly in his mind.

"And I… Echizen… Ryoma…"

Ryoma couldn't help it anymore. He pulled his sempai closer and captured his lips in passionate kiss.

TBC…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! It took me forever to revise it because I seem to have developed a rather critical eye when it comes to my stories. Hmn…

Anyway, I'm starting work next week! Finally, I'll be earning my own money. But crossing over to the professional world doesn't mean I'll be forgetting my love for this anime. On the contrary, it means I'll have more money to devote on this fandom! And I haven't discontinued my other stories. I just found myself focusing more on this one, which I have mentioned a number of times already as my priority story.

See you all soon guys and if you have any questions, comments or suggestion, or you just plain want to say something please leave a review! I'll really appreciate it!

**nicki-gurl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: Ryoma and Atobe were desperately in-love, just not with each other. It tore them to realize they could never have their heart's desire so they turned to the next best thing… an affair with one another. Devoid of feelings, succumbing to their needs… until it became something else. But what if their feelings were actually being returned?

**Rating:** It is still T for non-explicit adult contents. The explicit parts are still to come…

**Pairings**: Royal Pair. Thrill Pair. Imperial Pair, Perfect Pair

**Disclaimer:**I DOn't own Prince of Tennis or any of its character. If I did it would officially become a yaoi anime and well… use your perverted imaginations!

**Warning:**This is a yaoi story. It has boy x boy love here so for those who can't appreciate such thing you are warned. There may be some sexual innuendos here. Proceed at our own risk. Plus there are a major OOCness here people. Read on to find out.

**AN**: I'm going to be taking my board exam this coming September, so I'm preparing for it. Please pray for my success… I really need to pass this. This is the most important exam of my life if I want to continue to pursue a career in chemistry. Likewise I've begun working, so that is also taking a lot of my time. Once again I apologize for the delay of this chapter.

There has been a surged in thrill pair shippers and you royal people are getting outnumbered! I'm really thrilled that more and more people like this story. But I'm quite sad that sooner or later I'm going to have to disappoint a set of readers with the pairing I'm going to go with… T~T…

But truly, I thank all those who read the story specially those who took time to review.

**Dio:** Yeah, you're allowed such reactions… I'm really happy you like it and I'm also happy that I'm able to write a good royal pair (even if it's all still vague).

**tsub4ki:** Here's you (very short) royal pair moment. I promise more soon as I go more into the plot.

**Binx23:**Sorry, no possibility of ToFu here… But Atobe would have someone in the end, have no fear!

**Sileny: **Yeah, Tezuka is sometimes just too rational for his own good… But since I'm writing this in tune with the anime Tezuka would get the courage later on…

**edenforest1:** Thrill pair? That's a real possibility! ^^

**animeangel088:** Thanks!

**hyperdude:** You'll see something in this chapter!

**2-D-A-N-I-0: **It's okay, I've been gone too long too… ^^. Yeah, that was a tip of the iceberg. There's a lot more to come, and I will fulfill what I have written in the summary. It's nice that you noticed what I wanted to point out in that scene. Ryoma had his reasons for not making a move.

**Crooked Mile: **Here's the new chapter (ducks away in shame). I'm sorry it took so long. After I urged for faster updates… argh! Although you might not like this chapter the way you did the last… keep in mind I still love thrill… hehehe…

**Mirsama:** Thanks! Work was okay, review was hell! ^^

**12nothing:** Seemed like no one expected it… but not yet officially thrill pair (I'm mean like that).

**Fuji 2.0:** Yeah, there was a sudden surge of thrill pair readers… You're going to hate me in this chapter… T^T… But thank you for referring this story to others. I will try my hardest to make this even better.

**Ryo Ryo:** Thank you! Wow, you guys are really making my day!

**The 2****nd****Coming of Gaara:** Thanks. I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Shikamaru's lazy twin:** Yeah, I know. Thank you so much guys for liking my story. I really appreciate it.

**BlueNaruAngel21:** Glad you like it!

**RikuXSora Live Wire:** Imperial moments are going to come up soon (most probably two chapters from now).

**kat:** I know imperial has been missing but I'll make it up soon…

**Seigaku:**Tezuka is really passive like that… there will be major Imperial pair moments soon (think about the Junior Invitational…)

**Goku 5:** I'm glad you saw that too. Just wanted people to see the reasons behind Ryoma's actions.

**Ryo: **Here's the new chapter (finally, ne?)

**Blue Flame:** Thanks!

**ASW xOx-TinnKiTn:** Go and shout out Royal! Hehehe… they're really overpowering you right now. But Atobe's making a appearance here so I hope it'll satisfy you for now. Sorry it's super late…

**Liila6241:** Thanks. Here it is!

**kitten-dreamer:** Hey, another Royal pair shipper (look above). Atobe's back in the picture, though for a little while. He'll make a full appearance in chapter 9.

**SoulSister:** I'm not too sure about the OT5. It's kind of hard to write… But there's a real chance of royal pair!

**Bright-Kaori:** You'll find out in this chapter… Don't worry, I'll do what I wrote in the summary. ^^

**xSadistxFujix: **Thrill and Royal are fighting neck in neck now… Yeah, I'm really hoping for more royal pair stories…

**wackylou: **Not official, but could be in the future… who knows (aside from me that is… hehehe)

**rebeccasanfujieijilvr:** Here it is! Thanks for the reviews.

**vhevhe: **Really sorry for the late update… the last chapter surprised me as well coz I wasn't really planning for it to happen. But the setting just begged for that scene…

**ichi nichi:** Surprised a lot of people too…

**S-D-T:** Yeah, you can vote for it! I'm glad I'm able to influence you into liking thrill pair… one of my favorite pairing!

And now I present to you chapter eight of Double Standards. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Just an Illusion**

"You know what, I'm really worried…"

The regulars present turned their heads after the words were spoken out loud by Momo. They were on their way back to the rehabilitation center, having met up in a cafe from their individual trips before going back. They were walking the short distance to their temporary residence, chatting amiably along the way. And out of the blue Momo voiced a concern he had been harboring for some time.

"Eh? What do you mean Momo?" Oishi asked, worry suddenly visible in his kind face.

"About Echizen," Momo answered. "I'm really worried about him. He had been acting strange for quite some time now."

"Maybe…" Oishi began but his doubles partner quickly interrupted him.

"You don't need to make an excuse for him Oishi. I know you've been worried too," Kikumaru said, for once serious. "We all have been but we just chose to ignore it, hiding behind the excuse that he's just exhausted."

Oishi sighed in surrender. "Yeah, he's been worrying me too. What do you think is wrong with him?"

Inui was quick to comment. "Based on my observations he has been more… moody as of late. Tenseness is up in double figures, as well as irritability and anti-socialness."

"You know what he seemed… angry as of late," Kawamura added. "Angry and sad."

"Fshuu… that brat is really more trouble than he is worth," Kaidoh said in a rough voice. But no one was fooled by the viper's rough exterior. They would bet that out of all of them he was the most worried.

"He tries to hide it, and he is quite successful most of the time," Inui added. "But whenever he thinks no one is looking his disposition changes dramatically."

"What could be the reason for this?" Oishi wondered out loud. "Could he be having trouble in school?"

"Nah, sempai. Echizen wouldn't have any trouble there," Momo assured the mother hen. "He's good in classes and he's really popular."

"How about at home?" Kikumaru asked.

Kawamura shook his head in negation. "I don't think that its family related. He seemed to be troubled only when he's in the company of the tennis team."

Momo frowned at that. "Are you saying that we're the cause? And how would you know that sempai?"

"He and his family once dined at the restaurant, days after I started noticing his mood changes," Kawamura answered. "Although he has a quite bizarre relationship with his father they all seemed to get along quite well."

"I agree," Inui said. "The probability of a family problem is very low, and he seemed to exhibit these strange behaviors when we're together. When he's out with others, meaning his classmates, or when he is alone he seemed normal."

"Sempai, are you saying you've been stalking him?" Kaidoh asked his senior.

A glint appeared on Inui's glasses. "I would like to call it my 'special data gathering' method. To understand our strength inside the court we need also to analyze what we do outside of it."

A collective shiver passed through everyone's body with the statement. Not only one of them decided to make sure no notebook-holding, glasses-glinting data freak was following them around.

"Anyway, should we talk to him Oishi, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

Oishi contemplated on this. "Maybe we should wait around first. You know how… silent he is. If he still exhibits these troubling attitude constantly in the next few days then we'll talk to him." Worried glances were exchanged between the six but they knew it was all for the best. Echizen was silent at best when his personal space is invaded. With that in mind they all agreed.

***************************

A small breeze swept upon them, setting the previously stationary scenery into active motion. A shower of dried leaves added more charm in the already quaint landscape, flowers moving in tune with the breeze. It was a wonderful backdrop, beckoning a positive disposition.

Ryoma, however, couldn't really feel happy about the situation he was in. Being in constant proximity with him was bad enough; his heart thumped painfully whenever his gaze landed on him. Although he could still present a mask of indifference, he always wondered when it'll crack. It would be soon, the pressure was already mounting. And with Fuji sending him mixed signals he didn't now for how long it'll survive.

Currently his willpower was once again being tested. He loathed admitting but as he listened to his current companion share a part of him he rarely let an outsider get a glimpse at he knew he was done for. He loves him, pure and simple as that. Unrequited as it was at the moment, Ryoma Echizen truly fell in love with his sempai.

"Ano… Echizen…"

Ryoma looked up and met Fuji's startling cerulean eyes, their face just inches apart. He gulped, his throat constricting in nervousness and hopeful anticipation, wishing with all his heart that he would finally get his wish.

"I want you to know you're one of the few I've allowed in my life," Fuji murmured. "And I…"

Fuji's breath caressed his face, sending excited tremors throughout the younger boy's body. But Ryoma still waited, even if his control over the inclination of just pulling the older boy and ravishing him flitted constantly in his mind.

"And I… Echizen… Ryoma…"

Ryoma couldn't help it anymore. He pulled his sempai closer and captured his lips in kiss. Letting instinct takeover he pressed his lips against Fuji's, trying to make it known to the other what he felt for him with the act. A few seconds passed by and reason began to come back to him. All he felt were unresponsive lips against his, and Ryoma feared he had made a very big mistake. Fuji did not push him away, but neither did he participate.

He suddenly pulled away, blushing deep red. Ryoma looked down, avoiding the tensai's gaze, mortified by his daring. But as he contemplated a way out of the very embarrassing moment a hand moved under his chin, lifting his face so that he had no choice but to look directly at those deep cerulean eyes. The hold in his chin loosened and the hand wandered to the back of his neck. And then Fuji did what Ryoma had longed for.

He kissed him.

This time it was less innocent and more passionate. The hand on his neck soon found itself tangled in the dark tresses of the younger boy, taking control of the younger boy's head and guiding it gently so that he could gain better access of his mouth. Fuji trailed a moist path on luscious pink lips and Ryoma gasped at the sensation, giving the older boy the chance to plunge his tongue deep into the moist cavern.

The sensation was nothing Ryoma have ever imagined. Having a pervert for a father gave him knowledge of 'things' at an early age, and he knew more or less what happens or could happen during these situations. And as Fuji's tongue stroked his palette with seductive precision all Ryoma could do was release a muffled moan, leaning closer for more of the passionate assault.

Time and place was forgotten. For the moment it didn't matter that they were out in the open, in broad daylight, and anytime anyone could wander in their direction and be treated with a scene of two teens trying to devour each other. It didn't matter to Fuji that he might be scaring the other he was kissing. It didn't matter to Ryoma that the person he was kissing back could probably still be having a relationship with their captain.

Although Fuji always prided himself to be an extremely rational being the sweet taste of the smaller boy was making him forget all coherent thoughts. With skillful tongue he reduced the normally proud boy in a puddle of goo. Without thinking he tipped the younger boy so that he rested on his back in the garden bench, thoroughly ravaging his mouth.

Ryoma's hands settled themselves around Fuji's shoulder, encircling him in his embrace. Fast learner that he is he was soon fighting Fuji for dominance, eliciting muffled moans from the brunet. One hand traveled to Fuji's front, leaving feathery touches along his chest. Still not breaking the kiss, Fuji himself allowed the heat of the moment to dictate his actions and started to inch up the smaller boy's shirt.

But even with hazed mind Fuji knew he needed to stop this now before everything spiral out of control. Continuing would not only be highly inappropriate but very disrespectful for both of them. Hormones were dictating their pace, and no matter how much both of them wanted to continue he knew that at the end of the day they would loathe themselves for letting lust take over them and doing it in public. And he had to consider Echizen's position; he was only twelve; he could already hear Tezuka's warning at the back of his mind.

Fuji gingerly put a halt on their heated kiss, lingering for a moment at his lower lips. With his breath still irregular he pulled up, slowly retaining his sitting position. He heaved the younger boy up as well, giving him time to clear his mind. He schooled his features as best he could, trying not to alarm Echizen with his inner turmoil.

Ryoma could feel his beating heart slow down to a semblance of normalcy. But with the slowing of his heartbeat came the rushing of realization and color rushed in his face. His lips felt bruised, and he could still feel the hand that caressed his skin moments ago. _Oh god, I almost had sex in the open!_

He looked up to the older boy and any embarrassment he might have felt quickly changed to hurt and anger when he saw his face. Fuji was smiling at him, as if they had just talked about the weather instead of engaging in a heated make-out session. He was smiling as if nothing happened, when just a moment ago he had almost willingly gave his virginity to him.

_Damn you, Fuji-sempai! Damn it!_

"Ano… Echizen…" Fuji's voice trembled, his face straining to keep the hunger in his eyes from showing.

Ryoma didn't let him finish. He stood up and ran away.

***************************

"Damn it…" Ryoma muttered as he plopped himself to his temporary bed.

He kicked off his shoes and buried his face in the pillow, muffling his screams. When it did nothing but made him inhale all the dust lugged in the pillow he threw it as hard as he could, only successfully knocking the table lamp in the process. Luckily the lamp didn't shatter or he would need to come up with an explanation to Momo.

Nothing seemed to be able to calm him. So he took his recently acquired cell phone and proceeded to the bathroom, opening the water to fill in the tub. He added a generous amount of bath salt and pressed the call button to the only number saved in the phone.

"Moshi moshi! Ore-sama shall grace you with his fine voice."

Ryoma smirked despite himself. "Monkey king."

He heard an undignified snort from the other line. "Stop using that name brat! It is unbefitting of Ore-sama."

"Likewise." Ryoma turned the faucet a little lower and sat down on the tiled floor. "How's Japan?"

"Ahh… the little prince is making small talks today," Atobe mocked. "According to the plebeians it is currently smoldering hot here but Ore-sama doesn't really know if it's true."

"Because only the best air-conditioner for the great King of Monkeys," Ryoma added. "But you know, constant exposure in such environment is not good for the health."

A laugh escaped from the older boy. "Concerned for me brat? Ore-sama never knew you cared. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're falling for me."

Atobe was met with silence. If it hadn't been for the sound of the constant water flow he would have thought the other had hanged up. He waited for the silence to be broken but when Ryoma made no move to do so he sighed.

"What is wrong with you brat? You made no effort to contact Ore-sama since you informed me of your arrival there and all I'll here when you did call again is some gushing sound?"

Ryoma gulped audibly, and Atobe soon realized that the other was close to tears.

"You aren't going to cry over the phone, are you brat?" Atobe asked in a mocking tone, masking the concern he was feeling.

The younger boy straitened at the mocking drawl, precariously wiping the moisture in his eyes before they fall. "Am not, you stupid King of Monkeys!"

"Sure you aren't." Atobe sobered. "So, what really happened?"

He sighed before replying. "Something not really good..." and he proceeded to regale the older teen what had transpired just some time ago. Atobe kept quiet, allowing the normally quiet boy to get everything out of his system.

"So what you're telling me is that you got angry because he smiled?" Atobe asked. "Fuji always smiles…"

Ryoma growled. "I know, damn it! When I get back there I'm going to clobber you."

Atobe scoffed. "I'd have you arrested for assault brat. Just try to get something concrete from Fuji. You didn't even let him explain anything."

The younger boy trailed a hand at the warm water, contemplating. "Maybe… you're right. I guess I didn't give him a chance…"

"Of course Ore-sama is right. What you need, Echizen, is to stop being too naïve."

"Whatever, Monkey King. I guess I'll just have to confront him or something."

"You better because my love-life also depends on it!"

Ryoma laughed at that statement. "You're still too dramatic for your own good. I've got to go, my bath is getting cold."

He ended the call and set the phone on top of a cupboard. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he smiled at his reflection. He felt better after the talk with Atobe, though he would never say so aloud.

"Guess having someone to talk to does really help…"

He lay in the tub, the warm water soothing his frayed nerves. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of the water and the refreshing scent of the bath salt he had added earlier. _Atobe is right. I'm thinking too much about it that I'm beginning to close my mind to any other possibilities. Maybe Fuji-sempai just really doesn't know how to react in the moment. What had happened earlier is an indication that I do have a chance._

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, not really seeing the white-painted ceiling. Instead he saw vivid blue eyes staring at him intensely…

"I'm going to tell him my feelings…"

***************************

Fuji sat on his bed, head bowed; a lone and solitary figure. The others have yet to come back from their excursion, giving him some time to de-masked himself and think things through. He had been sitting there since coming back from the garden, confused and a little hurt. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair as he contemplated what had happened earlier.

"What are you thinking Echizen?" Fuji muttered under his breath.

Getting nowhere in his contemplation he sighed again and allowed his body to fall on the bed so that he was half lying on it. He raised his hand above his face, as if trying to find the answer from his long, elegant fingertips.

"Maybe I scared him too much" Fuji drawled. "Damn hormones…"

As soon as he cleared his head after their make-out session Fuji didn't know how to proceed with the younger boy. For someone who acts really mature Fuji knew Echizen was still a young boy, and it never occurred to him that maybe he might have appreciated such straightforward actions rather than vague implications.

"I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have allowed it to happen too fast," Fuji continued to berate himself. "How am I going to fix this?"

_I need to talk to him and explain. Maybe if I finally tell him I'm in love with him he'll understand my actions better._

He stood, deciding to find the younger boy now when everyone was still out. He picked the keys to the room and proceeded towards the door. As soon as he opened it he was surprised to see someone poised to knock in it.

***************************

Ryoma closed the door softly, being mindful of the occupants of the other rooms. He slipped the keys in his pocket. He started walking, optimism radiating from his form. He was finally going to confess, for the first time in his life, and he was hopeful everything would turn out well in the end.

He walked slowly, giving himself some time to formulate in his head a dialogue he might use in confessing. _I saw one in the drama Nanako had been watching recently... nah. That's too cheesy. Or maybe… no, no, no! I don't want him to think of me as a sex object! Stupid perverted old man…_

He stopped for a moment and sighed. _I'll just say it. How hard can it be?"_

He straightened out with new resolve. He continued to make his way. Fuji and Kawamura's room was situated just as the corridor forks to the right; he wasn't really sure if Fuji would be there but he was taking a chance.

Just as he made the turn towards the corridor where the room was he did a double take, seeing their captain about to knock at the door of the room. Before he could do so the door opened suddenly and in went Tezuka. The door softly closed, but not before he saw a glimpse of the honey-colored hair he knew so well.

Ryoma frowned, but drove the unpleasant feeling away. It wouldn't do to doubt now, not when he was moments away from finally confessing. There are many viable reasons why their captain went in to visit Fuji, it doesn't have to mean they were in a relationship.

"Yeah, that's the spirit Ryoma," he said to himself.

He stood just before the turn, waiting for Tezuka to come out. About ten minutes later Ryoma stood in attention when the door suddenly opened a little, though still not fully. Voices flitted to where he stood, but he didn't pay attention until he heard his name.

_What?_

"You know how young he still is, he must have misunderstood you."

_What is Tezuka-buchou talking about?_

"I know. He thinks I'm into him that way. But I'm really not, not that way anyway."

_I must be having problem in my hearing_.

"Thank you Kunimitsu. I don't know what I would do without you."

_Eh? What is happening here?_

The door opened further, giving Ryoma a good view of the two. He stole a glance at their way while trying to reassure himself that there was nothing out of the ordinary happening between the two. What he saw was a concerned look in their captain's normally passive face and a small smile in tensai's face unlike any smile he has given to others.

"Nothing to it Syuusuke. Isn't that what boyfriends are for?"

Before Ryoma could even mull over the whole first-name basis thing and the term 'boyfriends' slender hands reached over the taller teens face and pulled him down to his eye level. Ryoma suddenly looked away, retreating quickly before any of the two see him. He ran away with no destination in his mind. He just wandered out, as far away as his feet could take him.

But a few minutes later, as he reached the outskirts of the rehabilitation center his breath hitched painfully and he stopped behind a building, trying to get as much air in his system as he could. He wondered why he was experiencing short breaths; he was an athlete for goodness sake. But then his hand reached up to his face and felt damp streaks running both his cheeks and he realized he was crying.

"Damn it to hell…" Ryoma muttered, wiping away the tears angrily. "Damn it all…shit…" Unreleased sobs rocked his whole visage.

He finally succumbed to the need and sat down with knees drawn up, his face buried in his hands as he sobbed his heart out.

***************************

"I just want to return this…" Tezuka trailed as he looked at the person who opened the door. "What happened to you Syuusuke?"

Caught off guard Tezuka slipped naturally to the familiar way of addressing the other teen. Fuji just moved out of the way, silently indicating him to enter the room. Tezuka did so with caution, clearly bewildered at the pained expression of the other. His mask was up, but being with the tensai for a year had given him the ability to read him quite well.

"Saa… Hello Kunimitsu," Fuji greeted, following up the familiar address. "What brought you here?"

Tezuka answered carefully. "I just wanted to return this book to you," he said, handing him a medium size paperback. "What's wrong?"

Fuji was tempted to lie. He didn't want anyone to know what has happened, what he had done. But as he looked at Tezuka's sympathetic eyes, his stoic mask for once not in place, he found himself spilling out earlier events.

"I know I might have rushed thing a little more than I should… and right after you warned me too." And he proceeded to regale to him his problem.

After he was finished talking Fuji glanced at his former boyfriend sadly before setting his gaze to the window towards the horizon. Tezuka was trying to digest the whole story and givean advice to his friend.

"You know, most people forget he's just a kid. You're not immune to that Syuusuke," Tezuka said. "You just need to make it clear to him what your real intentions are."

"I will. It's just… everything happened so fast…" Fuji raked his hand through hair in frustration. "He might think I'm only after his body or something. That I just want pleasure and not a relationship."

"The thing is you've never really interacted with him in a familiar way," Tezuka concluded. "I mean you've never really related to him outside the club, not like Momoshiro and Kikumaru. Maybe that is why the transition to mere acquaintance to lovers is proving to be a hard one."

Fuji's eyes shot open upon the realization. "You're right. I never really…"

"Don't worry too much about it," Tezuka cut him soothingly. "It'll all work out. All of this is just a big misunderstanding."

Fuji gave him one of his genuine smiles. "You're just here to return a book and you get all these in return… sorry for burdening you with my problems… seems like when it comes to him I often become clumsy."

"As you should be. He's someone really special to you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, that he is…" Fuji drawled wistfully. "And not as someone just for fun. Echizen is really special."

Tezuka reached out to open the door. He paused for a moment to reply.

"You know how young he still is, he must have misunderstood you," Tezuka further added.

"I know. He thinks I'm into him that way. But I'm really not, not that way anyway," Fuji declared. "Thank you Kunimitsu. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Nothing to it Syuusuke. Isn't that what boyfriends are for?" Tezuka asked, referring to his former position in Fuji's life.

Fuji felt lighter after the talk. On impulse he reached up and placed a small peck on the taller teen's lips, a kiss of gratitude to the person whom he had shared a past with, whom he feels completely comfortable with, and whom he was grateful at the moment. Tezuka nodded in return and made his way back to his own room.

TBC…

* * *

Waah!!! This chapter is totally so difficult to do. The turning point of the story, andI can't write it really well… huhuhu… I wanted to give both side's perspectives. Also, the kissing scene was hard to write because I'm not really good at those things. I love reading them… I just can't seem to write them properly… Please forgive all grammatical and spelling errors and all the OOCness of this chapter.

Please forgive my tardiness… I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you when my board exam is finish. I'm thinking of doing major revisions on my stories to correct all the mistakes and make it better. Also, I'm looking for someone who would like to do a collaboration fic with me. I have a thrill pair story in my mind but it's kind of angsty, and no matter how much I try I can't write angst really well… If you're interested please contact me.

I also want to re-activate Ryoma-pairing communities out there (or create a new one with you people). I want more Ryoma pairings (but no Sakuno…) and I noticed the reason why there are a lot of perfect pair stories out there is that they have a very active community. Feel free to contact me via FFnet, my email** kpapercutc(at) yahoo . com** or you can also find me in Facebook. Just type in my other email add, **mkc-garcia(at)live. com .ph** (just remove all the spaces)

Enjoy the chapter! Any comments, suggestions or whatever please feel free to review. Till next chapter!

**nicki-gurl**


End file.
